Searching for a saviour
by Titou Moony y Morri
Summary: TRADUCTION Lady-Hermione23. Une romance sur Remus adulte après le tome cinq parce qu'il y en a bien trop peu en anglais!reviews acceptée et conseillées...
1. Prologue

**_Searching for a Saviour :_**

**__**

**_Disclamer:_** hello!^^ Rien ne nous appartient, ni les persos, ni l'intrigue, ni... ni rien !^^ mais on avait vraiment envie de traduire des fics sur remus car il y en a plein en anglais et très peu en français !^___^ En espérant que ça vous plaira autant que ça nous a plus !^____^ l'auteur original est Lady-Hermione23 !^_^

**_Auteur _**: Titou Moony y Morri !^______^

**_N/Titou :_** le prologue ne m'a pas trop plu au départ mais après j'ai littéralement adoré… Donc j'espère que vous ne vous arrêterez pas au premier chapitre où Remus n'arrive pas encore !^^ Le prochain est beaucoup plus intéressant !^^

         Bonne lecture quand même !^^

**Prologue :**

****

         Je savais qu'il me suivrait. Mais je devais m'enfuir… Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de fermer la porte derrière moi quand je suis partie : j'ai juste couru. Je me suis dirigé vers la route près de laquelle nous vivions. J'ai couru aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, et ensuite j'ai continué à courir encore. J'étais plusieurs kilomètres plus loin quand un point de côté m'a forcé à marcher. Essayant de réguler ma respiration légèrement, j'ai essayé de penser raisonnablement à cette fâcheuse situation.

         Je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Noah ne me permettrait jamais de revenir indemne. Je n'avais pas d'argent. Ma famille vivait à plusieurs heures de route, mais cela m'importait peu car je n'avais pas de voiture et aucun moyen de rentrer en contact avec eux. Je n'avais que les vêtements que je portais.

         Je réalisais ça soudainement. Il faisait frais cette nuit-là et je me suis soudainement rendue compte que je ne portais qu'un haut mince et un short court. J'étais habillée pour aller au lit quand nous avons commencé à nous disputer… Quand le combat a débuté, quand il m'a saisie, une de mes bretelles s'est même brisée.

_ Dans quelle merde t'es-tu encore fourrée, Jules ?

         Je grimaçais pendant que je passais ma main sur mon visage. C'était un de mes vieux tics. Quand j'étais nerveuse, je pressais ma main contre mes yeux. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux avant.

         Une voiture me frôla et je sautai dans le fossé. J'aurais bien eu besoin que quelqu'un accepte de m'emmener en voiture pour un tour, mais vu la tenue dans laquelle j'étais, je n'avais aucune chance… J'étais effrayée rien qu'à l'idée de penser à ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

         Contrairement à ce que les gens croient, il n'est pas sur de se promener sur une route en nuisette et short au Canada… pas plus ici qu'ailleurs.

         En fait, c'était pire ici car en plus il y avait des loups et des coyotes…

         Une autre voiture. Un autre problème. Demander pour un tour et tenter ma chance ou me cacher et tenter ma chance ? Je levai le pouce.

         La voiture était pleine d'adolescents. Il sifflèrent à la manière des loups et me dire des obscénités, mais ils n'arrêtèrent pas de conduire. Je ne m'en souciais pas. Je continuais à marcher.

         Après avoir marché pendant quelques temps je regardai ma montre. Je n'avais pas vu une voiture depuis celle des adolescents. Il était minuit moins cinq. Je savais que Noah ne devait pas être loin derrière moi, même si j'avais marché pendant près de vingt minutes. Bien qu'il ait eu mal quand je l'ai repoussée.

         Minuit moins trois. Presque l'heure de la Sorcellerie. Le moment où toutes les goules et les fantômes sont de sortie pour jouer…

         La magie m'avait toujours fascinée… j'ai toujours lu des multitudes de livres sur des sorcières, des magiciens, des elfes et des lutins et d'autres créatures qui n'appartiennent pas à notre monde. Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit que le premier mot que j'ai prononcé a été « licorne »… Chaque année, à mon anniversaire, de ma naissance à sa mort, ma grand-mère m'avait offert une licorne rembourrée… ça me tuait de penser à ce que Noah avait pu faire à mes licornes. Je me moquais de beaucoup de choses mais pas de mes licornes : elles étaient les dernières choses que j'avais de ma grand-mère. Elles étaient très précieuses pour moi et il le savait.

         Minuit moins deux. Même étant petite fille j'étais légèrement effrayée à Minuit. C'était l'antre d'où sortaient toutes ces créatures invisibles et tapies dans l'ombre qui sortaient pour s'amuser… tout ce dont tu as jamais rêvé entre le sommeil et le réveil… Tout ce qui était tapi dans l'ombre et qui sortait se divertir.

         L'heure des Sorcières.

         Je pouvais les entendre au-delà de  mon imagination. Je savais qu'ils étaient là. Attendant minuit. M'attendant.

         _ Que quelqu'un m'aide…

         Je détestais le ton plaidant de ma voix. Je détestais être effrayée et faible. Toute ma vie je m'étais enorgueillie de ma force. Depuis que mes parents m'avaient abandonnés chez ma grand-mère. Mais elle ne m'avait jamais laissé me sentir mal-aimée. J'avais toujours eu ce dont j'avais besoin avec ma Nannie.

         Minuit moins une. Deux choses se passèrent en même temps. Deux phares apparurent au loin. Au moment où ils tournèrent dans le virage, ils éclairèrent une silhouette marchant dans l'herbe.

         Noah.

         Il ne m'avait pas encore vu. Il criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, je pouvais l'entendre bien qu'il fut à 3 miles de moi (= 5km plus ou moins).

Je suffoquais et étouffais un sanglot avant de recommencer à marcher.

         La voiture se dessina plus nettement. Bientôt les lumières me montreraient à Noah et le conducteur me verrait. Je n'avais pas le choix.  Tenter ma chance avec le conducteur ou avec Noah. D'une manière ou d'une autre je risquais de mourir. 

         Je sautais devant la voiture au moment où elle fut assez près.  Il y eut un crissement de pneu au moment où le conducteur força sur le frein.

_ Jules ! Cria Noah, Salope ! Ramène ton derrière ici !

_ Aidez-moi ! Demandai-je d'un ton suppliant au conducteur au moment où il baissa la vitre, aidez-moi j'ai besoin d'un tour... S'il vous plait…

         Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Noah continuait de crier, de me menacer et de m'insulter.

_ S'il vous plait…

         L'étranger inclina la tête et ouvrit la porte. J'entendis un coup de feu pendant que je plongeais à l'intérieur de la voiture. Sans parler, l'étranger démarra.

***

Premier chapitre de traduit !^_________^ j'espère que vous aurez aimé et si ce n'est pas le cas, attendez le prochain chapitre !^^ Et pour plus de précision, Noah est le petit copain violent de Jules… Moi à vrai dire au début j'ai été un peu déstabilisée par les noms (Jules étant pour moi un nom de mec) mais c'est le diminutif de Julianne.^^

Bisous à tous !

Titou Moony y Morri.


	2. En fuite

**_Searching for a saviour :_**

**__**

En fuite 

         Il faisait chaud dans la voiture, ce qui était agréable vu la froideur de la nuit. Je me recroquevillai contre la porte, me rappelant un instant de mettre ma ceinture de sécurité. Noah m'avait raté avec son fusil, et pour l'instant j'étais libre.

         Mes dents commencèrent à claquer.

          L'homme ne disait rien mais je le regardais dans le rétroviseur et je vis qu'il augmentait le radiateur.

« Non, c'est bon » dis-je doucement « je vais bien »

          Toutefois, il ne dit rien, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Finalement, mes dents arrêtèrent de claquer. Je commençai à l'observer.

         Il était beau je ne pouvais pas vraiment le dire parce qu'il faisait noir, mais ses cheveux étaient courts et clairs, son nez n'était ni trop petit ni trop grand mais bien proportionné et droit. Il avait une mâchoire puissante, il n'était pas fort, il était juste bien il portait un pardessus.

         Je déglutis difficilement. Noah… mon pouls s'accélérait rien que de penser à lui, il me faisait peur. Noah était aussi beau mais il avait un sal caractère, et j'en avais eu marre de ses sautes d'humeur

« Où vas-tu ? » me demanda finalement l'homme.

         Je sursautai. Il avait une belle voix, une voix apaisante qui me faisait avoir confiance en lui.

« Aussi loin que vous le pouvez » lui répondis je franchement.

Il me fit signe de la tête.

« Je pensais bien » 

Je réalisai soudain qu'il était britannique. Je me demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, je n'avais sans doute pas fait attention. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les accents, spécialement l'accent britannique. Ils me faisaient fondre… « pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas rencontré il y a un an » pensais je.

         Je le regardai dans le rétroviseur une nouvelle fois. Il avait un sourire rassurant. Je me demandais s'il me regardait comme je l'avais regardé. Je pensais à quelque chose comme une veste pour me couvrir.

« Je sais que tu es effrayée » me dit-il doucement

Je le regardai par le rétroviseur, ces yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal »

Je ne sus quoi dire. Je baissai ma tête et regardai mes mains. Ma main gauche avait enflé  et il y avait des caillots sur ma main droite. Ça saignait méchamment.

« Mon nom est Remus »  

Je levai mes yeux vers lui, il regardait la route.

« C'est un nom curieux » dis-je.

Je me giflai mentalement. Il rit doucement :

 « Je sais »

Je regardai mes mains un instant et me rendit compte que quelque chose m'avait griffé quand j'avais couru pour essayer d'échapper à Noah. Ma jambe était aussi éraflée et saignait un peu.

« Mon nom est Julianne »

*

Nous roulions un moment en silence. Rémus ne demanda rien et je ne dis rien. C'était mauvais qu'il prenne cette responsabilité. Je ne pouvais pas espérer de pitié d'un étranger. Je pourrais prendre soin de moi mais c'était égal j'espérais seulement avoir quelques vêtements.

J'étais emporté par un sommeil agité quand Rémus se dirigea vers un petit café du genre que l'on trouve fréquemment sur le bord des routes. Il trouva une place et arrêta la voiture.

« Veux-tu utiliser les toilettes et peut-être te laver un peu ? » me demanda-t'il gentiment en ouvrant la porte arrière.

J'acquiesçai et me glissai hors de la voiture. L'air était frais pour un mois d'août, même si on approchait de la fin. Je croisai mes bras autour de ma poitrine et avançai jusqu'à la porte arrière. La toilette était à ma droite.

« Attend un peu » me dit-il avant que je rentre dedans.

         Il prit quelque chose devant lui. 

« je pensais qu'il se pourrait que tu aimes ça »

         Je pris le paquet, le remerciai et entrai dans les toilettes. Je suffoquai quand je me vis dans le miroir. 

         Mon œil gauche était complètement rouge et je savais qu'il serait bientôt noir. Il y avait des griffes et des ecchymoses sur tout le côté droit de mon visage. J'avais la mâchoire décrochée, ma lèvre inférieure était terriblement gonflée. Je me rappelai peu à peu comment Noah m'avait poussé en bas des escaliers.

« Bien Noah, je te hais » sifflai-je comme je m'affaissais sur le sol, dos au lavabo.

Je posai ma tête contre le sac que Rémus m'avait donné et commençai à pleurer. Après un certain moment, je réalisai que Rémus était sûrement en train de m'attendre. Je me levai et me lavai comme je le pouvais. J'étais couverte d'égratignures et de coupures et je savais que j'allais avoir mal le lendemain matin.

Je déroulai le doux paquet gris et découvrais que c'était un large chandail en coton et un pantalon sombre. J'enfilai rapidement le tout par dessus mon pyjama. C'était des vêtements de marque et ils sentaient bon mais on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été de cette année et que c'était les vêtements préférés de quelqu'un.

Je me penchai pour lacer mes chaussures lesquelles n'avaient pas été lacées depuis ma course pour échapper à Noah. J'avais eu de la chance de ne pas avoir trébuché. Je me regardai une fois de plus dans le miroir. Je soupirai en voyant les coupures et mon œil rouge.

J'utilisai un peu d'eau pour aplatir mes cheveux et fit une queue de cheval. Je ne gagnerais définitivement aucun concours de beauté ce soir mais j'étais au moins un peu plus présentable. Je quittai les toilettes.

Rémus était assis à une des nombreuses tables et regardait ailleurs. Il avait des cheveux clairs et les plus beaux yeux que j'avais jamais vus. Ils étaient d'une couleur gris ardoise mais une profonde couleur les traversait. Bleu et vert.

Je frissonnai et arrêtai de le regarder comme ça. De près il avait l'air fatigué et tendu, bien sur je ne savais pas d'où il venait ni où il allait. Il pouvait avoir conduit depuis des jours.

« Puis-je t'offrir un caf ? » me demanda-t'il en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je mordis ma lèvre et le regrettai tout de suite, je tressaillis quand j'eus des lancements. Je voulais bien un café, je pouvais accepter cela de lui.

« Ok » répondis-je, hésitant « merci »

Il sourit et sortit son portefeuille de sa poche. Ces vêtements étaient bien usés et à certains endroits troués. Je me demandai si sa voiture était une location.

Avait-il reçu les vêtements qu'il m'avait passés ? J'allais avec lui jusqu'au comptoir. Il commanda deux cafés et toutes sortes de nourritures. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider mais le regarder.

« Une personne a besoin de manger non ? » me demanda-t'il innocemment regardant furtivement mon air choqué.

Il grimaça :

 « Que puis-je t'offrir à manger ? » 

« Oh non rien ça va je n'ai pas faim » 

« Je doute de cela, je peux au moins t'acheter quelque chose à manger »

Il avait un air bienveillant et aucune trace de pitié ne se lisait dans ces yeux. Je commandai une soupe, un sandwich et un beignet comme dessert. Nous mangeâmes en silence, ce n'était pas gênant du tout, je commençais à être moins tendue en sa présence. Il m'observa comme je mangeai mon beignet avec précaution, essayant de ne pas trop bouger ma lèvre gonflée.

Il plissa le front, je pouvais le voir en plein combat intérieur, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais cherchant aussi à être poli et pas trop curieux. Le silence commençait à être gênant, j'essayai de trouver un sujet sur.

« Vivez-vous ici » demandais je brusquement

Il secoua négativement la tête 

« Non je vis en Grande-Bretagne, je suis la pour mon boulot si je peux dire »

« Quel genre de boulot ? » je me giflai mentalement « je suis désolé c'est impertinent »

« Non c'est bon il n'y a pas de problème, je suis la pour le ministère pour une sorte de Project de recherche »

« Vous êtes politicien ? » 

Il ri à cette remarque 

« Non je suis professeur dans une … école spéciale »

J'étais intrigué par l'hésitation qu'il avait eu avant de dire le mot –spécial- mais je fis semblant de rien.

« J'ai souvent fait des recherches pour le ministère et il m'assigne pour venir ici »

« Quelle genre de recherches faites vous ? »

Damné pensais je tu ne sais réellement pas fermer ta gueule. Il me sourit :

 « je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'en parler »

J'acquissai et regardai mon assiette, j'essuyai ma bouche avec précaution. Il se déplaça sur sa chaise, je levai les yeux vers lui. Ces yeux avaient l'air tempétueux et il avait l'air fâché.

« Cela t'arrive t'il souvent » me demanda t'il d'un ton brusque

Je baissai la tête, je ne voulais pas qu'il me croie faible, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait pitié, je n'étais pas une pauvre jeune fille stupide qui ne savait pas se protéger.

« Julianne ? »

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu prononcer mon nom, ça faisait longtemps que Noah ne m'appelait plus par mon nom complet et il ne l'avait définitivement jamais fait d'une manière aussi attentive.

« Ça se passait déjà avant que nous sortions ensemble. La première foi je lui avais dit que si il recommençait je partirais. La deuxième foi je n'étais pas sur que c'était intensionnel nous jouions au football, je lui pris la balle et il me donna un coup de poing. Sa aurait très bien pu être un accident et il s'excusa immédiatement. »

« Cela ne s'était jamais passé aussi violement avant »

Je ne levai pas la tête quand j'eus fini de dire ça, ce que rémus pensait de moi n'avait réellement aucune importance mais c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un en qui se confier. Rémus fut silencieux pendant un moment, il buvait son café, je jetai un regard en sa direction et vit qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, observant les phares des voitures qui passaient. Je voyais bien qu'il était en train de penser à quelque chose de difficile.

« Je vais louer une chambre pour la nuit » dit il soudainement.

Je le regardai et il me regarda 

« Il y a un motel pas loin, je l'ai aperçu quand nous somme rentrez ici, j'ai besoin de dormir »

Je ne dis rien attendant qu'il finisse. Il regarda ces mains lesquelles étaient serrées contre sa tasse. Il les relâcha doucement et il continua à parler.

« Tu peux venir avec moi si tu le désires »

Je le fixai, je ne pouvais pas me sauver moi-même, il était un parfait inconnu et il me demandait si je voulais rester parce que je n'avais rien. Ça pouvait être un piège

« Je ne peux… » Commençais je, je m'arrêtai « est ce un piège ? »

Il sourit mais je vis qu'il l'avait mal pris. Oh génial, je l'avais insulté.

« Ce n'est pas un piège » dit il doucement « je ne te demanderai rien en retour, je sais que tu es coincé et je te propose de rester avec moi c'est tout » 

Je mordis ma lèvre, ces yeux regardèrent furtivement ma bouche comme je grimaçais, ces yeux devinrent une nouvelle foi tempétueux.

« Qu'en dis tu ? » 

Je lui fis un léger signe de la tête.

« Ok » répondis je finalement.

Maintenant, j'avais un autre dilemme, j'avais accepté de rester dans un motel avec un parfait inconnu.

*

Ce n'était pas un endroit très impressionnant mais au moins c'était propre et il n'y avait pas d'insectes. Rémus me laissa à l'intérieur et parti parler au concierge. Il y avait deux lits, merci pour sa bonté, et une salle de bain.

Je m'assis sur le lit le plus proche et regardai autour de moi. Je me demandais si rémus ferai attention si j'utilisais le téléphone pour joindre mon oncle et ma tante. Ils voudraient sûrement avoir de mes nouvelles dans les prochains jours comme nous nous appelons au moins une foi par semaine, ils s'étonneraient.

Je décidai de lui demander plus tard. Pour l'instant j'avais besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Je me posai la, attendant rémus. Mes yeux commençaient à brûler à cause de la fatigue. Rémus entra juste au moment ou je fermai les yeux. La porte claqua en s'ouvrant et il entra, portant deux valises. Je sautai du lit et alla l'aider.

« Non » grogna t'il en jetant les valises sur l'autre lit « tu as besoin d'un peu de repos, la note est de 11 dollars et j'aurais espéré être parti avant cela te dérange t'il si je passe un coup de file ? »

Je secouai la tête et retournai me coucher. Rémus regarda furtivement sa montre

« 8h30, un peu tôt mais nous devrons être debout » murmura t'il pour lui

Je regardai l'horloge sur la table, il y était indiqué 1h30, je réalisai qu'il téléphona en Grande-Bretagne.Il s'assit sur l'autre lit et composa le numéro. Je me tournai et essayai de ne pas écouter.

« Molly salut »

Qui était Molly ? Sa femme ?

« Non je suis ici, je suis arrivé hier matin et j'ai conduit pendant un jour vers l'est. Non. Non. Uh uh pourquoi ? »

Je souris, je savais que c'était impoli d'écouter mais je ne pouvais vraiment rien y faire.

« Non j'ai eu un … contretemps. Oui. Non. Je l'entreprendrai Molly calme toi. Non rien comme cela. Non une…jeune femme Molly. Molly. Calme toi ! » 

Définitivement sa femme. Rémus rit :

« assez. Non elle est arrivée en face de la voiture. Oui. Oui. Non elle va bien la. Elle essaye de ne pas écouter »

Je sentis mes joues rougir d'embarras. Je le regardai, il grimaça et me fit un clin d'œil.

« Molly, Non, non, aucune trace de quelque chose pour le moment, est ce que Arthur est prêt de toi ? »

Arthur ? Peut être qu'elle n'était pas sa femme

« Salut Arthur désolé de téléphoner si tôt, non il est tôt ici, 1h30, enfin c'est la seul chance que j'avais. Non rien ne t'inquiète pas je le trouverai »

Rémus sourit encore, je trouvais qu'il avait un beau sourire.

« Tu l'a reçu ici ? bien je détestais le quitter pour si longtemps, vraiment ? il est debout si tôt ? A-t-il eu sa…um… licence ? Ok, je lui demanderai quand tu me le passeras.Non moldu »

Que pouvais bien signifier moldu ?

« As-tu parlé à Albus ? Uh uh Non je ne reviendrai pas avant longtemps, il peut prendre ma classe pour le moment, et je suis sur que severus sera aussi très content de donner cours, les enfants vont s'amuser »

Albus ? Severus ? Tant de noms ! Rémus était sarcastique quand il a dit que les enfants allaient s'amuser quand severus donnerait cours.

« Quand ? Non c'était le week-end passé souviens toi ! lundi 16 septembre, je devrais être de retour. Non. Non. Arthur ça ira. Bien je suis sur qu'il y a de la place, je peux y aller donc ne t'inquiète pas. De plus tu sais que je peux être la d'un claquement de doigt. Ok je te parlerai plus tard Arthur. Oui s'il te plait passe le moi »

À combien de personnes va-t-il encore parler ?

« Hey Harry comment vas-tu ? bien merci, tu me manques aussi. Non je suis au Canada. Je serai de retour dès que possible. Je sais que tu veux venir. Non. Non Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça. Mais ça répond à une de mes questions ! Félicitation ! Ton papa avait aussi réussi au la main. »

« Comment ça c'est passé pour Ron et Hermione ? Sont ils pass ? Ont-ils eu leur licence ? »

Rémus ricana :

 « Oh elle ne peut pas recevoir la sienne avant le prochain moi. Eh bien je n'avais pas oublié cela. Sans aucun doute, sans aucun doute. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà vu sans livre. Vraiment ! Préfète ! C'est fantastique ! Il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute ! Qui est le préfet ? »

Rémus fut silencieux pendant un moment

« C'est merveilleux Harry, oui James était aussi préfet ! » je pouvais voir le sourire que rémus avait « je suis fière de toi » 

Il fut de nouveau silencieux

« Lui as-tu parl ? Je suppose qu'il est encore à … l'hôpital ? »

Ça sonnait faux

« Il ira mieux Harry, c'est le choque, c'est tout. Oui. Non. Oui nous pourrons lui rendre visite à la noël ! Je suis sur qu'il sera rentré à la maison entre-temps. Bien, peut être que si tu parlais au professeur Dumbledore tu pourras lui rendre visite le week-end, bien sur »

« Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'amélioration les jours avant Harry mais il sait me reconnaître, il m'a demandé ou tu étais, il a mentionné la jolie tête rousse de ton ami »

Rémus ri 

« Si je suis de retour avant nous irons je te le promet »

« C'est ta dernière année es tu excit ? Je sais, oui une moldu »

Encore ce mot bizarre

« Absolument. Non Harry » il ri « oui. Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler »

On aurait dit que Harry était jeune, peut être est il adolescent ? Probablement entre 17 et 18 ans. Ils ont parlé de sa dernière année à l'école. Maintenant peut être est ce un élève de rémus ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ! Son fils ? Non rémus ne lui parle pas comme si c'était son fils. Peut être un neveu.

« Ne pense plus à ça Harry, je sais ce qu'elle a fait, je sais, je sais, oui tu peux, je sais que tu dois. Harry. Sirius t'avais dit de ne rien faire de stupide. Oui il l'aurait été. Harry, Harry je sais » 

Rémus soupira 

« Non, je sais que Hagrid a disparu, je sais, calme toi, Harry arrête ça immédiatement, tu pourras te concentrer pendant ta dernière année, après, tu pourras faire ce qu'il te plait » 

Rémus était calme, il soupira « Oui je l'ai reçu, oui tu peux, quand tu le désires. Non, non, Sirius et Dumbledore, c'est ça, il ne peut probablement pas l'utiliser. Non pour l'instant du moins. »

« Non c'est passé, le 16, probablement, Dumbledore ou Rogue, je sais, je sais, je suis désol »

Je commençai à m'endormir à ce moment, la voix de rémus était calme et douce et c'était dur de rester éveillé plus longtemps. J'avais besoin de repos. Je suffoquai et me redressai quand il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, je mis mes mains devant moi comme pour me protéger. Je regardai rémus avec stupéfaction

« Sa va » dit il doucement.

Il s'assit au bord de mon lit et pris ma main « je suis désolé je ne voulais pas t'effrayer »

         Sa main glissa comme je la déplaçais.Je sentais mes joues chauffer, je baissai mon regard. Rémus soupira

« Ne sois pas embarrassé se n'est rien vraiment » il prit ma main, l'amena jusqu'à ces lèvres et l'embrassa doucement, je le regardai fixement.

« Était ce à votre famille que vous parliez ? » laissais je échapper, essayant de couvrir mon embarras.

Je réussi juste à être encore plus embarrassé.

« Non, a des amis, bien tu m'as entendu parlé avec Harry »

 j'acquissai

« Bien je suis son tuteur, c'est le fils d'un de mes meilleurs amis »

Rémus soupira quand je me poussai pour le laisser s'installer plus confortablement.

« Il est étonnant, c'est la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse »

Il sourit

« Quel âge a-t-il ? » 

« Il aura 17ans le 31 juillet, il va rentrer en dernière année, il est assez inquiet pour moi parce que je ne donnerai pas cours au début de l'année »

« Comment êtes vous devenu sont tuteur ? »

Rémus me regarda un moment

« Les parents de Harry on été assassiné quand il avait un an, à partir de ce moment, il a vécu chez la sœur de sa mère et sa famille, ces parents avaient choisi un autre ami comme parrain mais il a été en prison à cause de se meurtre, son innocence à été prouvé il y a peu et il a été libéré. »

« Nous pensions que le parrain de Harry était mort mais en fait il ne l'était pas, il s'est révélé qu'il était tenu prisonnier à la guerre, nous l'avons retrouvé il y a quelques mois mais il était gravement blessé, il est à l'hôpital depuis ce moment »

« La nuit ou nous avons trouvé Sirius, nous avons perdu Hagrid, un professeur de l'école où j'enseigne et un ami très proche d'Harry »

Je restai la et regardai fixement rémus, la bouche ouverte, je pleurais sans m'en rendre compte.

« Pauvre garçon » fut tout ce que je réussi à dire, mes problèmes avec Noah paraissaient minable par rapport à ce que cette personne, pas encor adulte, avait vécu.

« Ces parents, James et Lily, et son parrain, Sirius, étaient mes meilleurs amis à l'école, j'étais la quand Harry est né et cela m'a tué d'être loin de lui si longtemps, je savais que les personnes qui s'occupent de lui n'en voulaient pas, ils sont horribles »

Je pouvais dire que rémus n'était pas du genre à critiquer les gens sans raison, une partie de moi le savait, je détestais moi-même ces gens que je n'avais pourtant jamais vu.

« Harry a du retourné chez son oncle et sa tante au début de l'été parce que ce sont eux ces tuteurs légaux mais une foi qu'il aura finit l'école et qu'il sera adulte il pourra s'installer avec moi »

Rémus sourit à ses paroles, je voyais que sa allait être dur pour lui d'attendre jusque la, je souris aussi.

« Si Harry et la moitié de ce que vous êtes, rémus, il le fera » 

Je rougis furieusement après avoir dit cela, je n'en avais pas l'intention, c'est sortit tout seul. Rémus rougis aussi fort que moi et regarda ses mains lesquelles tenaient encore la mienne.

« Je fais juste ce que chaque personne convenable ferait » 

« Non ce n'est pas vrai, une personne convenable m'aurait peut être pris sur la route mais m'aurait amené au centre de police ou quelque chose comme ça, elle ne m'aurait pas donné de vêtements, ne m'aurait pas nourris, ne m'aurait pas logé, je vous en suis redevable rémus, probablement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie »

Il rougis encore et regarda ces mains, impulsivement je me levai et l'embrassai rapidement.

« Merci rémus »

*

Je me levai vers 9h avec le sentiment qu'il faisait plus froid, considérant que nous étions deux dans le lit et considérant que j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. J'ai hurlé dans mon rêve se qui m'a réveillé. Rémus est resté près de moi pendant un moment. J'étais embarrassé maintenant  parce que j'ai pleuré pendant près de 10 minutes sur son épaule. Il s'est finalement posé à côté de moi. Il était encore la, je le regardai dormir pendant un moment et je me glissai finalement hors du lit.

Je courus presque jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je fermai doucement la porte derrière moi et m'affaissai contre le lavabo. Je souffrais du traitement que Noah m'infligeait et maintenant je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de mon comportement envers Rémus. Rien ne s'était réellement passé, j'avais enlevé ma main de la sienne après l'avoir embrassé et après j'étais rentré dans mon lit et m'étais recouverte de mes couvertures, il s'était assis sur mon lit et nous avions discuté pendant un moment au sujet d'Harry, la il était allé dans son propre lit et même après qu'il se soit glissé dans mon lit, rien ne s'était passé. J'avais pleuré contre lui pendant un certain temps et puis je m'étais endormis.

Alors pourquoi me sentais je coupable ?

Je pris une petite douche laquelle fit du bien à mes blessures et me réveilla complètement. Par intuition je sortis de la salle de bain et j'allai dans la pièce principale.

Et je m'arrêtai net dans ma lancé. Rémus se trouvais devant moi et il ne portait rien mis à part son boxer...

Morri : voila déjà le deuxième chapitre ^^ 

           On a été vite mais les prochains chapitres mettront sûrement plus de temps à venir !

           En espérant que cela vous a plu !!!

           Pour le coup de téléphone au cas ou certains n'auraient pas compris, Hagrid a disparu et ils expliquent que c'est un professeur mais aussi un bon ami à Harry !  

           Encore une chose : quand elle dit qu'elle l'a embrassé c'est plutôt à prendre comme un baiser sur la joue ! ^^

Titou : on met celui-là rapidement, je me suis dé^pêcher de le corriger pour vous l'envoyer avant de partir en Espagne parce que c'est à partir de là qu'on voit Rmeus !^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu !^^ On répondra aux reviews bientot, on est telleemtn pressée de vous mettre ce chapitre...^__^

Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis !^^


	3. Un tellement beau pays

**_Searching for a Saviour :_**

**Beautiful country :**

Oh, je suis désolé, Julianne ! J'allais frapper pour savoir combien de temps tu mettrais. Tu as faim ?

J'utilisais toute mon énergie et ma force intérieure pour ne pas regarder le reste de son corps, et je finis par arriver. Je maintins le contact visuel. Parler, cependant, était un autre problème.

Hum… Je… J…

_Dis quelque chose, idiote !_

Okay, dis Remus en éclatant de rire, d'accord, tu as faim ?

J'acquiesçais. Répondre par un mouvement de la tête me semblait soudainement une excellente idée. Remus eut un petit rire lorsqu'il prit le téléphone pour commander un petit déjeuner. En se détournant de moi, il me donna l'occasion de reprendre le contrôle de mes esprits.

Ca sera prêt dans dix minutes. JE vais me doucher et tout ça, alors pourrais-tu répondre à la porte quand le déjeuner arrivera ?

Il tourna ses magnifiques yeux vers moi et je me retrouvais une fois encore avec la tête dans les nuages.

Yep.

Il me donna un coup d'œil évaluateur et passa devant moi pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je m'affalais sur le lit, me réprimandant moi-même pour le merveilleux étalage de mes compétences conversationnelles.

Remus sortit de la salle de bain avant que la nourriture soit arrivée, donc ce fut lui qui répondit à la porte. JE m'assis en vitesse. L'odeur était alléchante… Comme nous mangions, Remus dit qu'il avait planifié de conduire vers le Nord durant la journée.

Où vas-tu exactement? Demandai-je, luttant pour garder autant de dignité que je pouvais alors que j'avais la bouche pleine d'œuf et de toasts.

Il éclata de rire :

L'ami de Harry, Ron, t'adorerait ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'ajouter en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais. Je suis mon instinct. Quand mon instinct me dit de m'arrêter, je m'arrête. Hier, il m'a dit de prendre une voiture et d'aller vers l'Est et je l'ai fait.

Donc tu n'as pas de destination actuelle. Et pas de limite de temps…

Il hocha la tête :

Ca sonne bien à mes oreilles…

Nous partîmes peu de temps après. Je m'assis devant, à côté de Remus, et nous discutâmes comme de vieux amis. Il était très facile de parler avec lui. Il avait une très large étendue de connaissances. Il n'y eut aucun blanc dans la conversation pendant des heures.

Nous arrivâmes dans un petit restaurant d'autoroute au tour de 4h de l'après-midi pour déjeuner. Je m'excusais et allais aux toilettes pendant que Remus choisissait une table.

Je me regardai dans le miroir dès que je fus entrée. Mon œil était noir et enflé mais au moins le gonflement de ma lèvre avait diminué. J'avais encore l'air horrible, mais je n'avais plus mal.

Aussitôt que j'eus rejoint Remus, il s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. La serveuse vint prendre les commandes. Elle regarda me blessures pendant un moment avant de s'éclaircir la gorge inconfortablement 

Okay. Coca light pour vous et votre mari a commandé du thé.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent :

Oh non, il n'est pas mon mari, la corrigeai-je rapidement.

Elle me lança un regard. Je lui fis un grand sourire :

Il est mon prince charmant, pas mon mari.

Elle haussa les épaules et partit, revenant un moment plus tard avec ma boisson. Je souriais toujours largement en regardant le menu distraitement pendant que j'attendais que Remus me rejoigne.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire :

La serveuse pense que tu es mon mari.

Il sourit en s'asseyant :

Tu lui as dit qu je n'étais pas à moitié si chanceux, vrai ?

Je m'étranglai avec mon coca :

Loin de là, suffoquai-je, ce serait plutôt moi qui ne suis pas si chanceuse. Je lui ai dit que tu étais mon Prince charmant.

Il eut un petit rire :

Remus Lupin, prince charmant. Si seulement Severus Snape pouvait entendre ça !

J'éclatai de rire. Il m'avait expliqué pour Rogue la veille. Il était professeur à l'école où Remus enseignait. Lui et Remus se connaissaient –et se détestaient- depuis qu'ils étaient élèves dans la même école.

Alors, ton nom de famille est Lupin ? Demandai-je.

Il approuva et prit une gorgée de thé.

Wow, pas mal du tout… Je suis surpris, vraiment !

Par quoi ?

Le thé est buvable, répondit-il en riant, je suppose que je m'attendais à ce que le thé soit aussi mauvais que celui des Etats-Unis. Il n'était vraiment pas assez fort.

Je ris doucement :

Tu as voyagé en Amérique du Nord avant ?

Il me fit un grand sourire :

Bien sur, mais seulement quelques fois. Ce n'est pas ma première fois dans l'Ouest du Canada. J'ai déjà été à Ottawa, mais c'est différent. C'est charmant ici.

J'aime aussi, répondis-je, mais je suis blasée, je suppose.

Probablement de la même manière que je le suis de l'Angleterre.

La serveuse revint prendre notre commande. Je notai que son attitude envers Remus était largement différente que celle qu'elle avait vis-à-vis de moi. Maintenant qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas sa femme, elle ne cachait pas le fait qu'elle le trouvait attirant.

Comme elle partait, je m'ébrouai dans ma boisson. Remus tourna des yeux pétillants vers moi :

Les femmes ici sont un peu plus agressives que celles de chez moi.

Pas toutes ! Rétorquai-je en riant légèrement.

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas comprendre le sentiment d'agacement que j'avais.

Et bien, non. Pas toutes. Tu n'es pas comme ça, j'ai remarqué.

Je riais encore :

Comment saurais-tu ? Je pourrais très bien être comme ça quand mon œil ne sera plus enflé et fermé et mon visage ressortant d'ici vers Montréal.

Il fronça soudainement des sourcils. J'espérais automatiquement que je pourrais rétracter ma dernière phrase.

Je plaisantais, dis-je rapidement.

Je sais, répondit-il calmement.

Il prit ma main dans la sienne :

Tu ne devrais pas, c'est tout.

Et bien… c'est moi. Je plaisante sur tout.

J'enlevais rapidement ma main de la sienne. La serveuse avait remarqué nos mains jointes et me regardait d'un sale œil.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement et nous étions de retour dans la voiture moins d'une heure plus tard. Nous eûmes à nouveau une petite discussion. Remus me racontait des histoires sur ses élèves et me faisait me tordre de rire.

Il est un gentil ce gamin pourtant, disait-il, un petit peu une tête de linotte parfois. Il a été élevé par sa grand-mère. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé avec ses parents. Sa grand-mètre m'effraie, je ne pourrais même pas imaginer vivre avec elle !

Je riai encore, imaginant Remus tremblant de peur en face de ma Nannie. Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'un mètre 60 alors que Remus mesurait au moins 1 mètre 80. C'était une image amusante.

Et où ton instinct te dit d'aller ? Demandai-je en le taquinant.

Il me regarda et revint rapidement à la route :

Nul part actuellement. Il est tout simplement endormi depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôtel.

Je lui fis un grand sourire :

Peut-être que je suis ce que tu recherches.

Sans offense, j'espère que non.

J'allais dans le hall de l'Hôtel avec Remus cette fois-ci. Le garçon derrière le comptoir me regarda fixement avant de tourner son attention vers Remus. Je soupirai d'un ton irrité. J'étais fatiguée des gens me fixant comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre. Juste une autre raison d'être en colère contre Noah.

Je suis désolé mais nous avons seulement une seule chambre de libre, expliqua patiemment le garçon de réception, avec un seul lit.

Remus me jeta un coup d'œil. Je lui retournai son regard.

Nous pouvons aller quelque part d'autre, dit-il doucement.

Je mordillais ma lèvre douloureuse.

Non, ça ira. Je peux dormir sur le sol ou autre part. Avez-vous un canapé dans la chambre ? Où pouvons-nous avoir un lit pliant ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules :

Non. Seulement des fauteuils. Et je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas non plus de lits pliables à disposition.

Il n'y a pas de doute, tu ne dormiras pas sur le sol en tout cas, déclara Remus, me regardant, nous pouvons aller quelque part d'autre.

Je hochai la tête :

Il n'y aura rien d'autre avant au moins une heure. Tu es crevé Remus. Je ne peux pas conduire parce que je n'ai qu'un seul œil de libre et pas de papiers d'identité sur moi.

Je déglutis.

Nous pouvons toujours partager le lit.

Remus paya l'homme qui souriait d'un air penaud. Il s'excusa encore et encore auprès de Remus qui lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça.

Je dormirai sur le sol, offrais je encore, ou sur une des chaises.

Remus gronda :

Non. Si quelqu'un doit dormir par terre, ce sera moi.

Nous primes la chambre. Remus ne pouvait pas prendre la carte électronique alors je la pris pour lui et ouvrit la porte. Je sursautai quand j'entrai. Le lit n'était vraiment pas grand du tout…

Et merde…

Je me retournai. Remus rougit légèrement.

Excuse-moi. Je viens juste de réaliser que j'avais oublié mon rasoir au dernier endroit où nous sommes restés…

L'homme de la réception a dit qu'il y avait des extra en affaires de toilettes et ce genre de trucs…. Peut-être qu'il aura quelque chose ?

Remus approuva :

Veux-tu quelque chose ?

Brosse à dent et brosse à cheveux, répondis-je immédiatement, peut-être quelque déodorant si ils en ont. Je me fiche du parfum que c'est, mais je sens mauvais.

Remus éclata de rire :

Je pense que tu sens merveilleusement bon.

Je rougis. Il fit de même.

Je vais prendre une douche si ça ne te dérange pas, dis-je rapidement.

Il fit semblant de me regarder d'un air lubrique. J'éclatai de rire et lui donnai une petite tape.

Je prendrais mon temps alors. Donne-toi de l'intimité.

Je hochais la tête quand il partit. Je me douchais rapidement. Je rinçais mes sous-vêtements dans le lavabo et finis par me demander ce que j'allais faire avec. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les accrocher quelque part où Remus pouvais les voir.

Je décidais de les accrocher dans le placard avec le sweat que je portais. Je saisis une serviette qui était assez grosse pour me couvrir. J'ouvris la porte et jetai un coup d'œil furtif aux alentour.

Remus ? Appelai-je doucement.

Pas de réponse. Je passais pas la porte et courus vers le placard. Je venais juste de prendre un cintre quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Je n'eus pas le réflexe de sauter derrière le placard. Je restais juste là où j'étais, ruisselante. Au moins j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de me couvrir moi-même d'une serviette avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Pas que ça couvrait beaucoup non plus.

Remus ne me vit pas du premier coup. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et il me regarda fixement.

Je suis désol ! Bégaya-t-il.

Mais il ne partit pas.

C'est ma faute ! Répondis-je rapidement, je voulais accrocher ton pull et d'autres choses et…

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le placard. Une robe y était accrochée.

Et prendre cette robe ! Tu n'étais pas encore de retour alors je pensais que je serais rapide.

Il approuva, toujours me regardant. Je déglutis nerveusement, essayant d'enlever la robe du cintre.

Cette satané chose ne va pas s'enlever... Dis-je rapidement.

Remus réalisa soudainement ce qu'il regardait et ferma sa bouche dans un claquement. Il s'approcha de moi lentement. Je poussais à nouveau un petit cri et m'éloignais d'un pas.

Je ne vais pas te blesser, dit-il d'un ton irrité, je voulais juste décrocher cette robe pour toi.

Il me la tendit. Je regardai le sol, trop embarrassée pour le regarder.

Merci.

J'étais encore coincée pourtant. Remus bloquait mon chemin vers la salle de bain, probablement sans s'en rendre compte. Je ne pouvais pas mettre la robe sans laisser tomber la serviette. Cependant mes mains étaient la seule chose qui retenait la serviette. Je pouvais pas gérer la robe et tenir la serviette en même temps.

Damné.

J'allais devoir le regarder après tout. Je regardais Remus, voulant lui demander de se déplacer sur le côté. Il me fixait. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

Remus, j…

Il pencha sa tête plaçant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Très lentement, il se pencha vers moi. Ses lèvres se posèrent légèrement sur les miennes. J'eus un sursaut comme un courant d'électricité traversa ma colonne vertébrale. Je me raccrochais à ma serviette, essayant de garder mes esprits.

Remus m'embrassa gentiment, en faisant attention à mes blessures et mes coupures. Ses lèves étaient douces contre les miennes. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement, apparemment de leur propre initiative. Remus prit avantage de l'invitation. Mon corps entier répondit à son baiser. Ca me faisait mal à l'intérieur mon corps voulait désespérément être plus proche du sien.

J'oubliais complètement ma serviette quand mes mains glissèrent sur sa poitrine et allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux. C'est seulement quand elle commença à tomber que je repris mes sens.

Non, dis-je, arrachant ma bouche de la sienne et reculant. Je tenais la robe en face de moi ce qui fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mon corps nu.

Je ne peux pas Remus, c'est trop tôt.

Ses cheveux avaient encore la position décoiffée que leur avait donné le mouvement de mes mains. Il prit une profonde respiration et acquiesça.

Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un ton épuisé, je ne voulais pas…

Non je sais. Ca ira.

Il acquiesça encore :

T'ai-je bless ?

Je le fixai, ne comprenant pas. Je n'avais jamais eu une réaction comme celle-là quand Noah m'embrassait. Me blesser ? Non, il ne m'avait pas blessé. Il m'avait presque envoyé au ciel.

Enfin, je réalisais de quoi il parlait. Ma lèvre était encore en guérison. Je passai ma langue dessus légèrement, vérifiant le goût du sang. Les yeux de Remus s'assombrir à nouveau. Je reculai, ma main devant moi, sans même le vouloir.

Non, tu ne m'as pas blessée.

Il continua à m'étudier. Ensuite il hocha la tête et se retourna, me permettant de me sauver dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur je me laissai tomber contre le mur.

A quoi diable pensais-tu, Jules ? Soupirai je pour moi-même.

Oh mince. Je devais encore partager le lit avec lui.

Je m'habillais rapidement, me traitant moi-même d'idiote durant tout ce temps. Je pris une profonde respiration avant de revenir dans la chambre. Remus était encore là mais il avait pris la couverture du haut du lit. Il était juste entrain de l'installer sur le sol quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Que fais-tu ? Demandai-je avant que je puisse me museler moi-même.

Il eut un sourire en coin :

Et bien, je pensais que ça serait plus… sain… de dormir sur le sol.

Je le regardai, un sourire jouant sur mes lèvres :

Tu ne te fais pas confiance quand tu es autour de moi ?

Il toussa, peut-être pour cacher un rire :

Pas entièrement.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais rencontré Remus, je me sentais gauche et maladroite autour de lui. Je glissai dans la salle de bain très tôt pour me changer. Quand Remus se réveilla, j'étais habillée et avais préparé le café. J'avais aussi brossé mes dents pour la première fois en deux jours, ce qui était rafraîchissant.

B'jour, di doucement Remus en passant devant moi.

B'jour, répondis-je avec entrain.

Il n'y avait pas de raison que je lui laisse deviner combien je me sentais gauche ! Pendant que je l'attendais, j'allumai la télévision. Rien d'intéressant pour moi, alors je m'amusais moi-même à zapper les chaînes. Je m'arrêtais sur une station de musique.

Oh, musique country, dit Remus avec un ricanement comme il sortit de la salle de bain, ce truc est… je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Je lui lançai un regard noir :

Musique est musique, Mr Lupin, dis-je avec acidité.

Il continua à ricaner, alors je le tapai avec mon oreiller. Il ria et l'attrapa. Il me tapa avec, mai je remarquai qu'il faisait attention à ne pas me toucher quelque part où j'étais blessée. Une courte –mais furieuse- bataille d'oreiller s'en suivit. Je saisis le coussin loin de lui et le fourrai sous moi et je riais de lui.

Maintenant que fais-tu ? Criai je, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Il répondit en sautant sur le lit. Il me sourit et ensuite m'enleva du matelas.

Ce n'est pas fair-play ! Hurlai-je, riant comme une folle utiliser ta force contre moi.

Je poussai sa poitrine légèrement, et fit mine de bouder en sortant ma lèvre supérieure. Il éclata de rire :

Tu me demandes ce que je fais. Je te réponds.

Je remarquai qu'il regardait avec appétit ma bouche. Je cessai de faire sortir ma lèvre supérieure.

Ma question maintenant est, que vas-_tu_ faire ?

Je le regardai avec fureur :

Tu t'arranges pour qu j'ai un désavantage.

Il ria encore. Il me tuait avec ce merveilleux rire :

Je pourrais faire ça aussi… dis-je en tirant sa tête en avant si rapidement que ses lèvres furent contre les miennes.

Il sursauta et faillit presque me lâcher, mais je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer pourquoi juste embrasser Remus avait un tel effet sur moi. Tout ce que je pouvais penser quand Noah m'embrassait c'est combien il bavait sur moi.

Remus n'avais pas de problème de salive. Il embrassait merveilleusement bien. Je ne remarquai pas qu'il marchait vers le lit. Quand il commença à m'amener sur le matelas, j'ouvris mes yeux, le regardant. Il me déposa et recula. Il respirait profondément, mais semblait être complètement maître de lui-même. J'espérais pouvoir dire la même chose de moi-même ! Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

Autant j'adorerais continuer ça, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, ses joues rougissant, nous devons retourner sur la route encore. Nous devons quitter l'Hôtel dans moins d'une heure et nous n'avons pas encore mang

Je n'ai pas faim de nourriture, dis-je en faisant la moue.

Un lent sourire apparut sur le visage de Remus, accompagné par un profond dégradé écarlate sur ses pommettes. J'adorais le faire rougir comme ça.

Cependant, dit-il, sa voix enrouée, tu dois manger.

J'acquiesçais et me levai. Il prit ma main dans la sienne prenant ses bagages de l'autre main, et nous descendîmes déjeuner.

Je me levai avec Remus comme il nous faisait quitter l'Hôtel. Le gonflement de mon œil avait commencé à diminuer, mais il était plus noir que jamais. Les gens me regardaient encore comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.

Oh, Mr Lupin, dit la femme de l'accueil comme elle nous rendait la carte de crédit, ça me revient. Il y avait une jeune femme ici, vous demandant un peu plus tôt. Vous aviez dit que vous ne vouliez pas être dérangé alors je ne vous ai pas appelé. Elle a dit qu'elle vous verrait plus tard.

Remus la regarda, l'ai confus. Il réalisa qu'il la fixait et la remercia. Il me tira par la main et m'emmena loin de la réception.

Une jeune femme ? Qui sur terre pourrait-ce être ? Personne ne sait que je suis ici.

J'eus un petit rire.

Rien de dangereux, Remus, j'en suis sure.

Ses sérieux yeux gris se posèrent sur les miens. Je sentis mon sourire se faner un petit peu.

Ca pourrait être quelque chose de dangereux ?

Je sentais que la peur commençait à s'insinuer en moi une fois de plus.

Je t'ai dit que je travaillais pour le ministère. Bien sur que ça pourrait être dangereux.

Je déglutis nerveusement, passant ma main sur mon visage.

Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander à quoi la femme ressemblait ?

Il n'y a pas besoin de faire ça, Remus, dit une voix derrière nous.

Elle semblait hautement amusée.

Je t'assure, je ne vais pas vous blesser…

Je pouvais voir les yeux de Remus revivre. Ensuite ils tournèrent dur et orageux :

Hermione Granger, que fais-tu donc ici ? demanda-t-il, se tournant vers la femme qui avait parlé.

Je me retournai et trouvai une très jolie femme debout derrière nous. Non, pas une femme. Une fille. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Elle me regarda, un sourire sur le visage :

Remus ne nous a pas présenté, me dit-elle, ignorant complètement Remus, je suis Hermione Granger, comme Remus te l'as déjà dit. Je suis une amie de Harry et une des élèves de Remus.

Je la regardai un moment avant de réaliser que j'étais impolie. Je blanchis et pris la main qu'elle m'offrait.

Julianne Wallace, lui dis-je, Remus m'a secouru il y a deux nuits.

L'inquiétude apparut dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle regarda mon œil au beurre noir.

Secouru ?

De son petit ami, répondit Remus, tournant la conversation vers lui, maintenant que c'est clair, que fais-tu donc ici Hermione ?

Je l'ai amené, dit une seconde voix.

Nous nous tournâmes tous les trois rapidement. Remus et Hermione avait leur main dans leur poche pour quelque obscure raison. Devant nous se tenait un séduisant jeune homme. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'Hermione, et pas beaucoup plus grand. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui partaient dan toutes les directions, des lunettes rondes et de magnifiques yeux verts qui brillaient. Sur son front était une très fine cicatrice formant une sorte d'éclair.

Remus le regarda, la bouche ouverte :

Comment ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme me regarda. Il tourna ses yeux vers Remus, une question dans les yeux. Remus hocha légèrement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire ?

Sur ton dos ? dit Remus.

Le jeune garçon inclina la tête légèrement. Les yeux de Remus devinrent encore plus orageux.

Déj ? C'était il y a deux semaines Harry !

Alors c'était Harry ! Harry sourit d'un air penaud :

Je devais te le dire en personne, dit-il, sa voix maîtrisée, j'avais besoin de l'aide de Hermione, parce qu'elle sait comment te trouver.

Hermione sourit à Remus. Il lui rendit un sourire à contrecoeur mais je pouvais voir de la fierté dans ses yeux.

Dis-lui Harry ! dit Hermione, sa voix juste aussi maîtrisée.

Me dire quoi ? demanda rapidement Remus, avons-nous… ?

Non, rien de ça, di Harry, tout aussi rapidement, c'est Sirius.

Remus lâcha ma main soudainement. Ses bras se relâchèrent contre ses côtés.

Ne me dies pas que ça s'est empir

Hermione agrippa soudainement le bras de remus. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et de pleurs.

Non ! dit-elle, avec une excitation visible dans la voix.

Il va mieux, dit Harry, ses yeux presque incandescents, les médecins pense qu'il sera sortit pour Halloween !

Je sursautai et me tournai vers Remus :

C'est ton ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, répondit Remus, son visage pâle et joyeux en même temps.

Oh Remus, c'est fantastique ! Criai-je, le serrant brièvement dans mes bras.

Oui, ça l'est, dit-il rapidement.

Il glissa ses doigts à travers les miens avant de regarder Harry et Hermione :

Oh, je suis désolé. Harry, c'est Julianne, Julianne, c'est Harry.

Harry me souria et me sera la main.

Toutes ces bonnes nouvelles… dit Remus, ses yeux brillant, vous voulez nous joindre pour déjeuner ?

Bien sur ! répondit Harry, je suis mort de faim !

Je ne peux pas croire que tu ai volé jusqu'ici, dis-je d'un ton absent.

Harry lança un regard à Remus.

Et bien, c'était des bonnes nouvelles, dit Harry, et de plus je voulais voir Remus. Et lui demander en personne de revenir à temps pour la rentrée.

Je souriais à Remus comme nous nous asseyons dans l'hôtel restaurant.

Tu dois être un excellent professeur, dis-je.

Il rougit et ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre :

Il l'est, dit Hermione avec enthousiasme, il est le meilleur que nous ayons jamais eu !

Et bien, c'est facile d'être un bon professeur quand on a les bons élèves, rétorqua Remus, julianne, ne t'ai-je pas dit que nous avions le préfet et la préfète en chef du lycée assis en face de nous ?

Et bien, félicitation dis-je.

Mince, j'allais devoir avouer mon ignorance :

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Oh, désolé, je pensais que tu aurais eu aussi ça ici, dit-il en me souriant gentiment, Harry et Hermione sont les meilleurs élèves de leur année.

Oh, c'est formidable ! Dis-je, me tournant vers les deux plus jeunes.

Ils semblaient tous les deux ravis :

Félicitation !

Ils me remercièrent chaudement. Nous nous assîmes et discutâmes un peu plus longtemps, attendant le petit déjeuner. Je trouvais mes yeux fixant la cicatrice sur le front de Harry, mais choisit de ne pas lui en parler. Si il était sensible là-dessus ?

C'était vraiment agréable d'être là, juste entrain de les écouter parler. Si je fermais les yeux je pouvais me croire dans quelque aventure en Grande Bretagne.

Ne va pas t'endormir maintenant, me taquina Hermione, le petit déjeuner est enfin entrain d'arriver.

Je ris doucement. J'aimais vraiment les deux adolescents. Il était évident après une ou deux minutes que ces deux-là ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ils étaient d'incrédibles amis, et se connaissaient évidemment très bien depuis longtemps. Ils avaient un comportement semblable mais je pouvais dire que Harry avait un plus rapide tempérament. Hermione devait être la voix de la raison dans le duo.

Je suis surpris que Ron et Ginny ne soient pas venus avec vous, dit Remus.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et Hermione rit machiavéliquement.

Mrs Weasley a dit qu'elle ne voulait sous aucune condition qu'ils viennent avec nous te voir. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'on vienne, mais Harry a relevé que nous n'étions pas ses enfants. Ron lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de venir, puisqu'il était majeur maintenant, mais elle lui a rétorqué qu'il pouvait aller vivre avec Percy si il le faisait. Donc il a décidé de rester derrière.

Harry se tourna vers moi, ses yeux verts pétillants :

Ron est notre meilleur ami, expliqua-t-il, montrant Hermione et lui-même comme il disait ça, Mrs Weasley est sa mère et Arthur est son père. Percy est son frère et c'est un con.

Harry ! Hermione fit les remontrances à Harry.

Et alors, il l'est.

Qu'est-ce que c'est un con ?

Remus eut un petit rire :

Ca veut dire idiot, tout simplement.

Quand... hem… comment expliquer…

Harry partagea un regard avec Remus que je ne compris pas. Hermione mit sa main sur le bras de Harry et se pencha vers moi :

Percy n'était pas d'accord avec l'approche de ses parents sur certaines choses. Ils ont finalement eu une grosse dispute et Percy a déménagé. Percy est très ambitieux, il est actuellement le premier dans leur famille à avoir de réelle ambitions politiques, et il n'aimait pas la façon dont Arthur faisait les choses et il n'aimait pas certaines choses dans lesquelles son père croyait. Alors il est parti.

Arthur travaillait pour notre ministère, dit Remus pour m'expliquer, quand le ministre a été porté disparu, Arthur a pris la relève et il est dans cette position depuis.

Votre premier ministre a disparu ?

Remus lança un regard à Harry. Harry acquiesça.

Oui.

A-t-il été retrouv ?

Oui.

Est-ce que je veux savoir ?

Non.

Je ne connaissais rien à la politique, ne regardait pas les informations et lisait les journaux très souvent. C'était beaucoup trop déprimant. Je savais à peine le nom du premier ministre du Canada, beaucoup moins celui de l'Angleterre. Je pris leur mot pour dit.

Harry insista pour payer les petits déjeuners donc Hermione, Remus et moi allèrent l'attendre dans le hall.

Comment vous deux avez-vous trouvé l'hôtel ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Hum… dit-elle, me regardant, taxi.

Le sourcil de Remus s'éleva dans ses cheveux. As-tu déjà eu l'impression que tu entrais dans une conversation même si tu avais été là tout le temps ? C'est comment je me sentais autour de Remus, Harry e Hermione. Aucun ne semblait vouloir en dire trop en face de moi. Ils me jetaient des regards furtifs avant de poser certaines questions, comme si ils ne voulaient pas que j'entende la réponse. Ca m'inquiétait.

Vous avez besoin d'une ballade ensuite ?

Hermione haussa les épaules :

Harry serait celui au quel demander ça.

Quand repartirez-vous ?

Une fois encore elle haussa les épaules :

Nous pouvons revenir maintenant si tu veux.

Je regardai Remus :

C'est un très long vol juste pour un petit déjeuner, dis-je à Remus.

Jules a raison. Vous pouvez vous balader avec nous un peu si vous voulez. Vous n'avez rien d'autre de planifier pendant que vous êtes ici, non ?

Hermione semblait comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais une fois encore j'eus le sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas le dire en face de moi. Je m'excusais et allais utiliser les toilettes des femmes avant que nous partions, pour leur donner un moment d'intimité.

------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 finit yess !!! Enfin ! Merci titou

Bon pour le prochain chapitre j'ai commencé la trad' mais je ne vous promets pas qu'elle arrivera bientôt ! Bientôt les examens pour moi pfff sa va être chaud cette année !

Bon maintenant les réponses aux reviews !

On va chacune répondre à notre tour, cette fois c'est moi qui commence.

Mag, Ada et Lalie : Morri : contente que ça vous ai plu mais ce n'est que le début

Titou :Vi ! merci pour la review ! on dira jamais combien c'est encouragean… en espérant que vous aimerez la suite !

Khalan : Morri : voila la suite en espérant qu'elle t'ai plue !!!

Titou : la voil ! en espérant que tu aies réusi à attendre jusque l ! mdr

Sherazade : Morri : merci ! C'est toujours encourageant de savoir que sa vous plait même si on ne fait que traduire

Titou : tout à fait d'accord avec toi Morri !

Ambre : Morri : hello ! Merci sa fait plaisir que t'aimes bien ! Pour l'instant c'est vraiment que le début mais bon !

En fait j'adore tes fics et j'ai hâte de voir ta suite !

Titou : Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ! mdr merci ambre, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de lire tes reviews ! (et au fait, la fic interactive, tu mettras une chtite suite ? bon je sais c'est pas le lieu pour demander ça mais bon…- je trouve le site un peu mort en ce moment…éè alors j'y vais de ma petite motivation !lol) gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

Misslily : Morri : merci bcp ! c'est super gentil! Bien j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire! J'adore avoir des reviews comme la tienne sa encourage trop tu peux même pas t'imaginer !

Titou : ouais ! mici mici ! ça fait plaisir des encouragements ! on essayera de poster plus rapiement les prochains chapitres !

Crépuscule : Morri : contente que la fic te plaise surtout qu'on adore Rémus donc c'est vraiment un plaisir de traduire et je suis vraiment contente que sa soit partag

Titou : ouais ! en bonne fan de Remus on se DEVAIT de traduire quelque une des excellentes fics anglaises pour en faire profier les gentilles lectrices françaises amatrices de Remus comme nous ! (a) j'espère que ça te plait toujours autant maintenant que Remus est entré en scène ! -p

Alinemcb54 : Morri : voila la suite ! Alors tu trouves sa comment ? J'espère que t'aimes bien !

Titou : la suite ? bah…. Encore plus de Remus, des moments délicieux, pleins de scènes que j'ai hate d'écrire (à commencée par celles de ce chapitre….gah…mdr) et j'espère que ça te plaira !

Sandrine Lupin : Morri : encore une adepte de Remus ? En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise ! C'est clair qu'elle a pas eu bcp de chance mais bon par la suite sa a quand même été mieux et puis elle a quand même eu l'immense privilège de dormir avec Remus

Titou : vi ! c'est un privilège _non négligeable _ quand même ! entre ses dents chanceuse…lol j'espère que tu aimera bien la suite aussi ! et ça fait plaisir de voir que tu suis toutes mes fics comme ça ! bonne chance pour ta fic à toi !

Misslily33 : Morri : merci beaucoup sa fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des encouragements comme ça !

Titou : deuxième review ! merci bicoup ! contente que tu aies aim ! et tkt on continue.. Surtout que.. bientôt les vacances !on traduira certainement plus qu'en ce moment (période d'examen) gros bisous et merci pour la review !

Remuslunard : Morri : contente que ça te plaise enfin sans fausse modestie on ne fait que traduire mais je suis vraiment contente que t'aime bien !!

Titou : Mumuuuus! Kikoo toi ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? tu devrais aps être entrain d'écrire ? (moi égoïste ?mdr) mais ça va je te pardonne car tu as laissé une review ! ça fait super plaisir que tu aimes bien notre traduc ! (et bonne chance pour ta fic… et pour ceux qui passeraient par là et qui aiment bien Remus, ne louper pas « l'étrangère » de Remuslunard ! lol un petit coup de pub ça fait jamais de mal ! ) gros bisous et à bientôt !

Lady Lyanna : Morri : hello ptite poulette! Contente que ça te plaise ! Et pis c'est normal après tout c'est quand même Remus qui est une fois de plus la vedette ! En fait t'as commencé une phrase que t'as jamais terminé alors c'était quoi après « surtout aussi parce que ça met » lol sa m'intrigue mais je commence à être habitué c'est tout toi ça

En tt cas continue à reviewer parce que ça fait plaisir !

Titou : vi ! complètement d'accord avec toi Morri ! et c'est marrant, on peut imaginer la suite de ta phrase, c'est un genre de jeu que tu as invent ? lol (j'espère que c'est aps la faute de FF c'est toujours agaçant éè) gros bisous !

Tangerinedream : Morri : lol moi aussi j'aime bien les Remus en boxer en tout cas je dirais pas non pour en voir un

Merci pour tes encouragements sa fait plaisir !

Titou : moi je préfère Remus en caleçon, question de goût, mais je dirais jamais non à un Rmeus en boxer ! bave sur son clavier (c'est bizarre comme une simpple association de mots peut provoquer de telles réaction s ! mdr) encore merci pour ta review !

Gody : Morri : bien en fait c'est un RL/OC donc il ne sera pas avec Hermione mais bien avec julianne ! En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Titou : non non, as de Herm Rem, je sais pas où tu as lu ça Gody ! mdr Mais je suis sure qu'en bonne fan de Remus tu apprécieras l'histoire entre Remus et Julianne ! lol (et tu finiras par devenir aussi obsédée que moi par Remus ! (a)) bisous ! et merci pour tes review !

Lisandra : Morri : lol merci pour ton avis ! C'est gentil et ça fait plaisir ! Enfin sans fausse modestie on ne fait que traduire ! En tout cas j'ai hâte d'avoir une autre review de toi, j'adore comment tu les écris, ça change des autres

Titou : oh des rimes… une revieweuse poète ! mici mici ! et maintenant ça y est tu en as un peu plus à te mettre sous la dent comme tu dis ! le prologue n'étant qu'un prologue c'est vrai qu'il dit pas grand chose mais là on commence à entrer dans la première phase de l'histoire ! lol j'espère que tu dévoreras la suite autant que moi ! -

Voila j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne et si c'est le cas et bien je suis désol !

En tout cas, nous tenions vraiment à vous remerciez pour votre soutiens, ça fait énormément plaisir ! Vraiment vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point !

Merci à tous pour nous lire –ou même reviewer quand on a de la chance !

Titou et Morri


	4. Harry et Hermione

**_Searching for a saviour :_**

**__**

* * *

> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **_Auteur original:_******_Lady-Hermione23_
> 
> **_Traductrice pour ce chapitre_****_:_**_ Morri_
> 
> **_Relectrice pour ce chapitre_**_ :__ Titou Moony_
> 
> _Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et DESOLEES du retard ! j'espère que vous nous pardonnerez ? __'puppy eyes' o)_

__

* * *

__

**Chapitre 3: Harry et Hermione**

Harry et Hermione voyagèrent avec nous pendant quelques jours.J'appréciais leur préence autour de nous… Ils étaient débordant de vie et racontaient de magnifiques histoires sur des dragons, sorciers et sorcières. Ils les racontaient si bien que je me demandais si elles n'étaient pas vraies. Je savais qu'ils étaient tous les deux des écrivains en puissance.

« Hermione, mon amie, te rappelles-tu du temps où nous tenions tête à un criminel échappé de prison ? Et que nous avions été sauvé par un loup-garou ? »

Rémus regarda furtivement dans le rétroviseur, ces yeux brillants. « Un loup-garou ? »

Harry regarda Rémus avec grand intérêt.

« Oui en effet, ce loup-garou est devenu un grand ami »

Je frémis « les loups-garous ne sont ils pas…enfin…méchants ? »

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers moi, je pris peur face à la férocité qu'animait soudainement le visage d'habitude si souriant d'Harry.

« Non » dit il avec insistance « les histoires _disent_ que les loups-garous sont des bêtes féroces, mais je crois que si les loups-garous existaient vraiment, ils voudraient juste être comme nous, une personne normale, dangereux une fois par moi et tourmentés le reste de leur vie pour quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler »

Je regardai Rémus, il avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Je me demandai comment Harry pouvait être aussi…passionné dans sa croyance que les loups-garous n'étaient pas des méchantes et effrayantes bêtes imaginaires. Mais il était vraiment passionné et il me fit me mettre en colère en faveur de ces loups-garous imaginaires.

« C'est vrai » dis je.

Harry me sourit et Rémus se pencha vers moi et me serra la main.

Je regardai à l'arrière avec intérêt, j'avais vu le sourire heureux qu'échangèrent les deux jeunes passagers.

« Harry, mon ami, te rappelles-tu du chien au trois têtes ? »

Rémus et Harry rirent tous deux

« Ah oui » répondit-il « le chien à trois têtes nommé Touffu »

« Touffu » demandais je, les yeux écarquillés « un chien à trois tête nommé Touffu ? »

« Et bien son propriétaire était un peu…» commença Hermione

« ...Cingl » termina Harry, ricanant. Il soupira et regarda la fenêtre. Hermione lui pris la main mais ne dit rien.

« J'ai aussi lu une histoire de chien à trois têtes » dis je essayant de m'introduire dans la conversation. « Un chien à trois têtes de la mythologie grec, son nom étais Cerberus »

Hermione me regarda avec intérêt « il gardait les portes de l'enfers » dit-elle

« Tu connais la mythologie grecque ? » lui demandais-je, contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de passionné.

Harry regarda chaleureusement Hermione à travers le rétroviseur.

« Hermione connaît _tout_ » dit-il en souriant « elle a lu la bibliothèque entière pendant notre première année »

Hermione rougit et donna un coup à Harry « ce n'est pas vrai »

« Non, ça lui a probablement pris deux ans, Harry » dit Rémus, les regardant avec intérêt « la bibliothèque est immense »

Je ris et regardai Hermione « tu aimes bien lire ? »

« J'adore lire » répondit-elle les yeux brillants « et pas juste les romans, non, tout ce que je peux me mettre sous la main. J'adore lire tout »

« Hermione adore apprendre » commenta Rémus « elle a toujours essayé d'approfondir sa culture »

Il sourit à Hermione au dessus de son épaule.

« C'est l'une des plus brillantes élèves que je n'ai jamais vu »

« Et bien, tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris dans les livres » répondit modestement Hermione « je n'ai jamais appris naturellement ou eu de compétences naturelles comme Sirius ou Mr Potter en avaient, ou toi pour cette matière »

« James » la corrigea Harry « appelle-le James »

« Désolé, James »

« Ah, l'intelligence c'est l'intelligence qu'importe la manière dont tu l'as obtenu »

Hermione baissa le regard, trouvant soudainement ces mains plus intéressantes, son visage prenant une couleur rouge.

Je ne pouvais pas aider mais sourire. Les deux étaient extraordinairement intelligents mais très modeste par rapport à ça, ils ne s'en vantaient vraiment pas. Et ils avaient tous les deux une imagination débordante.

« Quel jour pensez-vous repartir ? » leur demanda Rémus, me ramenant à la réalité.

« Bien » commença Harry « l'école recommence le premier, nous avons été cherché nos affaires d'écoles et tout le reste donc nous n'avons pas besoin de revenir avant la veille de la rentrée »

« Harry » dit Hermione, le fixant « non, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, ne voulais-tu pas aller rendre visite à Sirius avant la rentrée ? De plus, Ron et Ginny voudraient sûrement passer un peu de temps avec nous ensuite nous avons promis à Fred et George qu'on irait leur dire bonjour et puis-»

« C'est bon, c'est bon » l'interrompit Harry « disons jeudi 28 alors »

Hermione acquisa « sa sonne bien »

« Oh Rémus, je suis affam » dit soudain Harry, changeant de sujet « arrête toi ici »

Il montrait le McDonalds du doigt. Rémus ricana.

« Toi et ton McDonalds »

-------

Je me levais tôt le jeudi matin, je savais que c'était le dernier jour que Harry et Hermione passaient avec nous et ça me rendait triste. J'avais été tellement contente qu'ils restent avec nous…Rémus était vraiment détendu en leur présence, il plaisantait avec eux… C'était évident qu'il était content de les avoir près de lui.

Je me lavai rapidement et fis le café. Quand je revins au salon, Harry était levé et s'habillait.

« Bonjour » chuchoa-t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres.

« Salut » répondis-je.

« Je voulais aller me promener, veux-tu te joindre à moi ? »

« Ok » répondis-je, retirant mes cheveux de mon visage, je quittai la pièce avec Harry.

Il faisait froid ce jour-là, le ciel était couvert et on aurait dit qu'il allait pleuvoir. Je souris et laissai le vent fouetter doucement mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai qu'Harry m'observait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a » demandais-je.

Il haussa les épaules « rien, vraiment »

Nous marchâmes pendant un certain temps sans rien dire. J'avais remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas un gros bavard. Il préférait laisser Hermione parler.

« C'est chouette ici » dit-il finalement « au Canada je veux dire, tu te sens en sécurit »

J'acquiesçai « habituellement, en tout cas »

Il me regarda « qui t'a bless ? »

Cette question me prit par surprise, mes blessures n'avaient pas été mentionnées quand Rémus avait dit à Hermione où j'avais eu mon œil noir. Je m'arrêtai et le regardai.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je pouvais voir ces dents grincer et le muscle de sa mâchoire se serrer.

« Parce que je suis fâché depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés et que je ne peux te regarder sans me poser des questions »

« Peut être que j'ai eu un accident de voiture » lui répondis-je brièvement.

Il secoua la tête « tu n'en as pas eu, je n'ai pas dit que ça ne pouvait pas être ça, mais je peux dire que ça n'est pas ça »

« Comment ? »

« Parce que tu es nerveuse près de moi, j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas juste avec moi mais avec tout le monde quand Rémus n'est pas avec toi. Il dégage quelque chose de rassurant mais moi pas, je t'effraye »

Il était vraiment sensible, je n'étais pas vraiment effrayé par lui, j'étais nerveuse à propos de son tempérament, je pouvais juste dire en le voyant qu'il avait un tempérament assez fort.

« Je ne suis pas effrayé par toi, Harry » dis-je rapidement.

« Je sais mais je te rends encore nerveuse, je pense que tu te dis que j'ai un tempérament assez fort »

Je le fixai encore.

« Cependant, je ne pourrai jamais blesser une femme, j'espère que tu réalises cela » il me regarda, il avait l'air vraiment sérieux « veux tu s'il te plait me dire qui t'as bless ? »

« Pourquoi veux tu savoir Harry ? »

Il grimaça « Pour que Remus et moi puissions aller lui _parler_ »

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de se qu'il venait de me dire, il avait vraiment l'air sérieux.

« Ne fais pas ça » dis je rapidement « tu ne me connais même pas qu'est ce que ça pourrait te faire de savoir qui m'a bless ? »

Il rit à ça « je suis sure que tu as remarqué la façon dont Remus te regarde. Il te connaît depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et il craint le moment où il ne pourra plus te voir chaque jour, je peux le dire en le regardant.

Il s'en fait pour toi. Un grand dilemme. Et ça m'importe parce que tu es un grand dilemme pour Rémus et que je sais que tu es une fille bien. »

« Je m'en fais aussi parce que je ne pense pas qu'un homme devrait blesser une femme, pour plusieurs raisons. »

Je frissonnai à cause de l'intensité qu'avait pris sa voix. Harry était une de ces personnes qui avaient ce pouvoir. Je ne savais pas comment, il avait seulement une taille moyenne, était mince et pale mais il avait encore cette aura et ce pouvoir qui l'entourait.

Je savais déjà que Harry Potter ferait un excellent ami. Je savais aussi que je ne le considérerais jamais comme un ennemi. Nous revînmes peu de temps après dans la chambre.

Hermione dormait encore mais Rémus était à table, tenant une tasse de café. Il nous regarda au moment ou nous rentrions. Je m'étais déjà rendue compte que rémus n'était pas une personne matinale. Il aimait veiller tard et faire la grasse matinée.. Mais le voyage ne lui avait pas vraiment permis de faire ça autant qu'il aurait aimé.

« Ou avez-vous été si tôt tous les deux ? » nous demanda-t'il alors que nous nous assoyons autour de lui.

« Nous avons été faire une promenade » répondit Harry « j'étais un peu tourmenté et Julianne était debout alors je lui ai demandé si elle voulait sortir un peu avec moi »

Je glissai mes mains dans les poches du sweat que je portais tous les jours. Je commençais à devenir fatiguée de toujours devoir porter le même, cependant mon manque d'argent rendait ça nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas demander à Rémus de m'en acheter d'autres.

Rémus me regarda, me fixant avec anxiété.

« As-tu froid ? »

_Non, quand tu me regardes comme ça, je n'ai pas froid _voulais-je lui répondre, cependant, avec Harry assis à côté, je n'osai pas.

Au lieu de ça, je secouai la tête.

Il se retourna vers Harry.

« Es tu souvent aussi tourment ? »

Harry secoua la tête « non, pas souvent, je l'étais avant de venir ici mais maintenant ça va, en fait, je serais content de revenir. Je suis anxieux à l'idée de revoir Sirius, voir comment il va. Ca va faire une semaine que nous sommes ici, j'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié. »

Rémus tendit sa main et serra Harry.

« Il ne l'a pas fait, je connais Sirius, Harry. Il n'oublie rien. Une foi qu'il est guéri, il est guéri. Il est trop têtu »

Je souris, même si je ne connaissais pas Sirius personnellement.

« Je parie que vous l'êtes aussi » répliquai-je en souriant toujours.

« Peut être un peu » répondit Harry d'un air penaud en grimaçant. « Ron, Hermione et moi avons rendu notre…hum…infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, folle. Nous avions tendance à avoir des accidents donc nous étions constamment à l'infirmerie »

« Moi aussi, j'avais réussi à rendre Madame Pomfresh folle… »

Je regardai Rémus.

« Quel âge à cette femme si elle était déjà infirmière quand tu étais l ? »

Rémus me regarda fixement, ces yeux remplis d'une indignation moqueuse.

« La meilleur question serait quel âge penses-tu que j'ai » me demanda-t-il

J'haussai les épaules « hum…un peu moins que 40 »

Il me regarda fixement en plissant ses yeux. Je regardai Harry et remarquai qu'il était entrain de sourire derrière son café.

« Sache, miss Jules, que j'ai 37ans »

« Soit un peu moins que 40ans » répliquai-je, lui tirant la langue. Il ricana.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai aucune idée de l'âge que peut avoir Madame Pomfresh. Elle était déjà là quand je suis arrivé à l'école donc je dirais qu'elle devait avoir 35ans à ce moment »

« Wow » soufflai-je.

J'étais en train de demander à Rémus combien de temps il avait été professeur quand Hermione se réveilla, ces cheveux bruns bouclés retombant négligemment autour de ces épaules.

« Quelle heure est-il » demanda-t-elle.

« Encore tôt » répondit Harry « caf ? »

Hermione bailla avant de répondre « oui, s'il te plait » Harry lui versa du café dans une tasse alors qu'elle prenait ces vêtements et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

« Es-tu aussi anxieuse, Hermione ? » demanda Rémus alors qu'elle réapparaissait, ces cheveux attachés. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, Rémus, je fais confiance à Harry pour qu'on y arrive. »

Rémus acquiesça, et une fois notre café fini, nous descendîmes prendre notre déjeuner.

----------

Harry et Remus étaient le genre d'homme qui se préoccupaient pour les femmes. Le genre d'homme qu'on était réellement ravie de pouvoir rencontrer.

Hermione et moi suivions derrière alors que Rémus et Harry portaient les bagages jusqu'à la voiture. Harry avait dit qu'il avait appelé un taxi et que Hermione et lui prenaient un avion au plus proche aéroport.Je me demandais combien de temps fallait-t-il pour aller en Angleterre en avion.

Rémus ferma le coffre de la voiture et se retourna vers Harry. Harry lui tendit sa main Rémus la prit et tira Harry vers lui dans une étreinte impressionnante.

Je regardai Hermione, elle souriait tristement à Harry.

« Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui » soupira t'elle « il a parfois besoin d'une étreinte »

Je souris à la jeune femme, elle avait seulement 16 ans mais elle avait la tête sur les épaules, elle était sûrement plus mature que moi.

« Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Hermione » dis-je doucement.

Elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit encore.

« Ça a été un plaisir pour moi aussi, Jules, j'espère qu'on aura encore l'occasion de se voir » elle se pencha vers moi « Rémus t'adore, je peux te le dire »

Je rougis légèrement. Hermione m'étreignit rapidement avant d'aller dire au revoir à rémus. Harry me parla.

« J'espère pouvoir te revoir » me dit il, recopiant Hermione sans le savoir « qui sait, peut être que tu seras avec Rémus quand il reviendra »

Je souris mais secouai la tête. Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour Rémus.

« Ça a vraiment été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Harry, Rémus a raison, tu es réellement une personne remarquable »

Je souris en voyant Harry rougir, il m'étreignit et me donna un baiser sur la joue, je dis encore une foi au revoir à eux deux et montai dans la voiture

Rémus pris place à côté de moi. Il agita la main alors que l'on sortait du parking, je regardai un instant dans le rétroviseur pour voir Harry serrer Hermione dans ses bras. Quand je regardai une nouvelle fois, ils étaient partis.

Rémus me dit à peine deux mots après leur départ. Je me demandais ce que je lui avais fait pour qu'il soit fâché. Je ne voulus rien lui demander, je ne voulais pas le déstabiliser plus.

Nous allions vers le sud ce jour-là. Nous avions pris la direction du nord pendant un moment, puis légèrement vers l'ouest, mais aujourd'hui nous allions vers le sud-est.

Après quelques heures sans un mot échangé, je soupirai et allumai la radio. Je savais que rémus n'aimait pas la musique country donc je trouvai une station qui passait des vieux morceaux de rock and roll.

Je le regardai furtivement pour m'apercevoir qu'il me regardait.

« quoi ? »

« Est ce que je t'ennuie ? »

Je rigolai sarcastiquement « c'est assez facile de s'ennuyer, Rémus, quand la seule autre personne présente dans la voiture ne dit pas un mot. Si tu étais en train de me parler maintenant, je n'aurais pas allumé la radio mais je ne peux pas supporter d'écouter ma propre respiration »

Rémus me regarda un instant mais tourna rapidement son attention sur la route. Je me retournai vers la fenêtre, des larmes menaçant de couler.

Je ne pleurais pas facilement d'habitude mais ça m'avait réellement troublé que rémus puisse être fâché contre moi. Je n'avais rien fait pour autant que je sache !

Je refoulai mes larmes mais refusais de regarder Rémus ou lui dire quelque chose pour le reste de la journée. Après un certain temps, Rémus trouva un hôtel. Mon cou me faisait mal à force de n'avoir pas bougé de la journée.

Rémus descendit de la voiture sans dire un mot, ce qui était inhabituel. D'habitude, il me demandait si je voulais attendre dans la voiture ou aller avec lui, et de plus, il avait claqué la porte.

Soupirant doucement, mes yeux me brûlèrent à nouveau, j'ouvris la porte et m'appuyai sur la voiture.

Comme Rémus ne semblait pas vouloir me proposer d'y aller avec lui, je décidai d'attendre près de l'auto.

Mes jambes étaient presque mortes à force d'être resté dans la voiture sans bouger.

J'attendais depuis presque dix minutes qu'il revienne. Quelques personnes me regardaient avec insistance alors que j'attendais. J'étais justement entrain de penser à rentrer dans la voiture quand il arriva comme une tempête.

« Qu'étais-tu entrain de faire ? » grogna t'il. Je le regardai fixement, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je reculai inconsciemment d'un pas.

« Je…je t'attendais » répondis-je « je suis désol »

Il s'avança vers moi. Je reculai de plusieurs pas mais il ouvrit simplement le coffre pour y prendre les deux valises. Il claqua le coffre et avança. Tout se que je pouvais faire était de le regarder partir. Mes yeux brûlèrent encore.

« Tu viens ? » cria-t-il au dessus de son épaule, ne me regardant même pas.

Les larmes coulèrent finalement le long de mes joues. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et le suivi lentement, regardant le sol. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il me voit pleurer ! Je ne savais pas se que j'avais pu faire pour qu'il soit fâché contre moi.

Harry et Hermione ne m'avaient t'ils pas dit que c'était évident qu'il m'adorait ? Il n'était pas fâché que je me sois promené avec Harry ? Ou l'était il ?

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je failli percuter la porte par laquelle Rémus était passé. Je relevai la tête pour voir où il était juste au moment où il me regardait. Il vit les larmes le long de mes joues et son visage s'assombrit.

Damné.

Je regardai mes pieds alors que je passais la porte. Rémus attendait l'ascenseur. Je m'arrêtai à un mètre de lui, attendant l'ascenseur.

Il ne dit rien.

Je me plaçai le plus loin de lui alors que j'étais dans l'ascenseur. Je pouvais voir qu'il me regardait à travers le miroir du mur mais je refusai de rencontrer ses yeux.

Si il ne me voulait plus, je le quitterais. Pendant qu'il dormirait, je pourrais trouver un autre conducteur.

J'allai immédiatement vers la salle de bain quand nous rentrâmes dans la chambre.

Elle ne comportait qu'un lit. Je supposai que c'était la seule qui était encore libre.

J'aspergeai mon visage à l'eau froide, essayant de rendre mes yeux moins gonflés. Je regardai de quoi j'avais l'air dans le miroir.

Malgré le gonflement de mes yeux, mon apparence était bien mieux qu'au départ. J'avais encore des griffes sur mes joues et mon œil était encore un peu noir mais ce n'était pas si mal. Toute la douleur avait disparu.

Je retirai les vêtements que Rémus m'avait donné et les lavai dans l'évier comme je l'avais fait les jours précédents.

Je rinçai aussi mes sous-vêtements, cette fois-ci, je m'en foutais. Je lançai le tout sur la barre de la douche. Il me restait seulement les vêtements que j'avais usés quand Rémus m'avait ramassé au bord de la route.

« Julianne ? » Rémus frappa légèrement à la porte, je ne répondis rien « as-tu faim ? »

Je l'ignorai encore. Le laissant voir ce que je ressentais.

J'ouvris la porte et le foudroyai du regard. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement à ma vue.

« Non »

Je passai d'un air furieux mais digne devant lui et retournai la couverture sur le lit.

Je n'entendis pas Rémus arriver derrière moi.

« Julianne ? »

Il était vraiment derrière moi. Je me retournai, ma main levée. Elle rentra en contact avec son torse. Je lui donnai un petit coup.

« Recule » lui dis je. Il me regarda, blessé « quoi ? »

Je le regardai de plus près, je fus choquée de voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Oh, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire si il pleurait !

« Je suis désol » me dit-il, le souffle court.

Je ne dis rien mais baissai les yeux de son visage.

« Je ne voulais pas te traiter comme ça, je suis juste…comme ça parfois »

Je ne dis de nouveau rien, refusant encore de croiser ces yeux. Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule. Je m'éloignai un peu de lui.

« J'étais bouleversé par le départ d'Harry, je détestais le quitter cet été et je détestais encore plus de le voir partir »

Je pouvais comprendre ça mais en quoi était ce ma faute ? Je me tournais, dos à lui, et regardais fixement le sol. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber mais je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. Je l'entendis se placer derrière moi cette foi-ci. Je me raidis. Il ne me toucha pas.

« Je suis désolé, Jules » je pouvais entendre les larmes dans sa voix « je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser, ni t'ignorer, ni te parler méchamment, je suis vraiment désol »

Les larmes que j'essayais de contenir, s'écoulèrent le long de mes joues. Je secouai la tête, ne le regardant toujours pas. Il glissa ces mains autour de moi et me tira doucement contre lui.

« Je suis désolé de te faire pleurer, je n'ai jamais voulut te faire pleurer » ces mains me tirant plus près, je sentis ses lèvres frôler ma tempe.

Je m'appuyai contre son torse, ma tête reposant sur son épaule. Je sentis ces lèvres glisser de ma tempe à mon oreille, il mordilla gentiment le lobe de mon oreille. Je frissonnai.

« Es-tu encore fâch » me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de parler. Je sentis alors ces lèvres sur mon cou. Finalement, je me retournai dans ces bras et le regardai. Il ramena ses mains sur mon visage et m'embrassa doucement. Ses mains finirent dans mes cheveux.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Rémus embrassait qui faisait que tout semblait aller merveilleusement bien. Je ne protestai pas quand ces mains glissèrent le long de mes bras pour finir sous mon t-shirt. Je levai simplement les bras pour qu'il puisse le retirer.

Sa bouche se faisant plus exigeante, j'entrouvris les lèvres, et il prit à nouveau avantage de la situation.

J'haletai alors que je sentais le monde s'écrouler. Je réalisai avec choc que Rémus m'avait levé du sol.

J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur alors que Rémus m'emmenait sur le lit.

Je me réveillai doucement le matin suivant, le bras de Rémus sur ma hanche et le mien sur son torse.

Je souris. J'adorais me réveiller avec Rémus à mes côtés.

« 'Jour » me dit doucement Rémus sans ouvrir ses yeux.

« 'Jour » répondis-je, me tournant pour lui faire face.

Je recouvris ma bouche à l'aide du drap pour ne pas respirer sur lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il ricana. Il se pencha et m'embrassa bien que j'avais toujours le drap sur ma bouche.

Nous restâmes la pendant un moment. Finalement, Rémus se rendormit. Je me retirai doucement de ses bras et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Je voulais rester dans le lit avec lui mais j'avais _besoin_ d'une douche et de me brosser les dents. Je me plaçai dans l'embrassure de la porte après avoir fini, regardant juste Rémus . Ce matin-là il était agité. Il avait un froncement de sourcil barrant son visage et ses mains étaient crispées en poings.

« Sirius ! » dit-il en s'asseyant quand je fus à portée de lui. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais c'était évident qu'il dormait encore.« Non, nous devons juste le faire revenir ! »

« Rémus » dis-je, lui secouant l'épaule. Il ferma les yeux. « Rémus, réveille-toi ! »

Il se réveilla. Il attrapa mon bras et me tira contre lui.

« Rémus, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Jules ? Oh je suis désol » il me lâcha et sortit du lit en un instant « peux tu me laisser un moment ? J'ai besoin de … donner un coup de fil »

J'acquiesçai sans vraiment comprendre. J'attrapai la veste de Rémus et quittai la pièce.

Rémus 

**__**

« Sirius Black »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. J'essayai encore. Toujours rien. Soupirant, je décidai d'essayer harry.

« Harry Potter »

« Rémus ? »

Le visage d'Harry apparut dans le miroir. Ses yeux verts étaient anxieux et son teint pale reflétait de l'inquiétude.

« Tu as eu le même rêve » ce n'était pas une question, il me regarda fixement.

« Sirius ? » lui demandais je, il acquiesça « quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière foi ? »

« Hier, Hermione et moi avons été à la rencontre de Ginny et Ron à St Mangouste, il semblait aller mieux. Penses-tu que c'était Voldemort ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ? » j'entendis la voix de Ron en arrière plan.

« Harry, tu dois aller à St Mangouste aussi tôt que tu le peux, appelle-moi après »

« Ok Rémus »

« Oh Harry » dis-je avant qu'il ne coupe la connections « si Arthur est là, prend-le avec toi ou arrête-toi au chemin de traverse et prend Billy avec toi, je sais que tu es majeur mais je me sentirais mieux si tu avais quelqu'un avec plus d'expérience qui t'accompagnait. S'il te plait »Il acquiesça.

« _Finite_ » dis-je rapidement, le miroir devenant vide.

Après que nous ayons tiré Sirius au delà du voile, nous avions beaucoup utilisé ces miroirs que Fred et George avaient ramenés pour Harry. Maintenant, Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius et moi en avions un. Quand je serais de retour, nous en fabriquerions d'autres.

Ils sont vraiment pratique, un peu comme les téléphones portables pour les moldus. Je me retournai pour être sur que Julianne n'était pas revenue pendant que je parlais à Harry.

Elle n'était pas là.

Elle ne savait rien à propos du fait que j'étais un sorcier et je préférais que ça reste comme ça. Pour l'instant.

« Albus Dumbledore » dis-je rapidement, voulant parler au directeur avant que Julianne ne revienne.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rémus ? » la tête de Dumbledore apparut dans le miroir.

Il semblait inquiet mais apparemment pas troublé.

« L'avez-vous trouv ? »

« Non, monsieur mais Harry et moi avons rêvé de Sirius cette nuit, Harry est en route pour St Mangouste pou être sur que Sirius va bien »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Je sais, j'ai parlé à Harry après son réveil. Il était inquiet. Je le rejoindrai à St Mangouste »

Je soupirai de soulagement « merci Albus, je lui ai conseillé de prendre Arthur ou Billy avec lui car ils ont plus d'expérience mais ce serait vraiment mieux si vous alliez le rejoindre »Je m'arrêtai un moment « dois je rentrer ? »

Dumbledore secoua la tête « non Rémus, l'ordre a besoin de vous là-bas, je suis sur que Sirius va bien »

Dumbledore coupa la connexion avant que je puisse répondre. Je me levai et tournai en rond dans la pièce.

« Rémus qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Julianne était revenue. Je restai la et la regardai. Son visage était presque guéri maintenant. Ces yeux étaient juste aussi tourmentés que quand elle avait sauté devant la voiture que j'avais loué. Elle restait la, tenant un plateau rempli de nourritures.

Ces yeux étaient noirs d'inquiétude. Je me dirigeai vers elle et lui pris le plateau des mains. Elle avait été cherchée un petit déjeuné pour nous. J'étais content qu'il n'y ait plus de gène ce matin.

« Rémus ? » elle m'avait pris le bras, m'obligeant ainsi à m'arrêter.

« Rémus, s'il te plait, tu me fais peur, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Tu te souviens de mon ami Sirius ? »

Elle acquiesça, palissant légèrement.

« J'ai eu un rêve. À propos de lui. Il était en danger et je viens de parler à Harry. Il a eu le même rêve »

J'avais prévu qu'elle me regarde avec scepticisme mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle pâlit encore un peu plus.

« As-tu eu une vision ? » me demanda-t-elle

Je secouai ma tête « non, j'ai un instinct. Je sais juste quand quelqu'un est en danger. Je me fais du soucis » je déglutis.

« Harry semble posséder ce même instinct »

Elle enleva son bras et commença à ranger. Je la regardai pendant un moment.

« Que fais-tu Jules ? »

« Tu dois aller en Angleterre, n'est ce pas ? » il n'y avait pas de colère dans ces yeux, juste de la compréhension.

Je secouai la tête « non, Harry va en ce moment à l'hôpital pour être sur que tout va bien, il m'a dit qu'il me préviendrait si il y avait quelque chose »

Elle se mordit la lèvre « es-tu sur ? »

J'acquiesçai. Elle s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de moi.

« il va bien, Rémus, je le sais dans mon cœur »

---------

Nous décidâmes de rester dans le même hôtel cette nuit donc Julianne pût laver les vêtements que j'avais fait apparaître pour elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée que j'avais fait ça, bien sur. Elle supposait que c'était les miens.

De plus, je n'avais pas envie de conduire quand Harry m'appellerait. Julianne était juste occupé de lessiver quand j'entendis la voix d'Harry.

« Rémus Lupin »

« Je suis là, Harry » lui dis-je en prenant le miroir. Les yeux de Harry étaient légèrement rouges.

« Oh non »

« Non, non, Rémus, il est vivant mais St Mangouste a été détruit »

Je regardai fixement Harry. Hermione apparut dans le miroir, à côté de lui, elle pleurait.

« Presque tout le monde a été tu » sanglota-t-elle « il y a seulement quelques médicomages et quelques personnes en vie. Quand nous sommes arrivé, Dumbledore était déjà là. C'était Voldemort, la marque des ténèbres flottait dans le ciel »

Je jurai, voulant frapper quelqu'un. Tous ces gens.

« Combien ont survécu au total ? »

Hermione pleura de plus belle « douze. Douze personnes sur 600 »

« Lockhart ? »

« Il est mort » répondit Harry « nous pensons que les parents de Neville Longdubat le sont également, nous ne les avons cependant pas encore trouvés »

Je commençais à avoir mal au cœur « laisse moi voir ça »

« Non Rémus- » commença Hermione

« Tu ne peux pas voir ça » dit Harry

« Laisse moi voir ça » cirais je

Harry me regarda fixement pendant un moment avant de tourner le miroir. Je regardai la scène bouche bée. Il n'y avait rien, juste un cratère dans le sol et des débris sur la rue. Je fermai les yeux à quelques déchets sur la rue qui se révélaient être des restes de corps.

« Oh merlin » dis je « pourquoi ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? il y avait des employés du ministère ici. Et puis il y a Sirius, dont ils savent qu'il faisait parti de l'ordre. Ils savaient que si ils touchaient à l'hôpital, beaucoup de personnes importantes mourraient » la voix d'Harry se tut. Hermione était toujours à côté de lui. Je pouvais voir Ron et Ginny dans le miroir, ils semblaient avoir besoin d'aide.

« Rémus » dit doucement Harry, sa voix se cassant « Rémus, Percy était la »

Je baissai le miroir, non. La mâchoire de Harry se serra.

« Il était à l'intérieur quand Voldemort a attaqué, nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, Rémus »

« Oh non, est ce que Arthur et Molly sont au courant ? »

Harry acquisa « Arthur est venu avec nous, Mrs Weasley est venu aussi tôt qu'elle a su que St Mangouste avait été détruit » Harry ferma les yeux « nous lui avons dit que Percy était là. Un des médicomages qui a survécu lui a donné un calmant et quelque chose pour la faire dormir »

J'entendis que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte.

« Je dois te laisser Harry, Julianne est de retour, je te téléphonerai au quartier général _finite_ »

Le miroir devient blanc.

* * *

> **Morri :** je suis désolée, honteuse, damnée, à bastonner, à pendre par les pieds ou tout ce que vous voulez (enfin pas trop quand même sinon vous aurez plus de suite rire démoniaque) ! Je n'ai aucune excuse pour cet immense retard !
> 
> Ça va faire bientôt deux mois que vous attendez la suite et avec les examens et les vacances et tout et tout je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de terminer ce chapitre mais je me suis décidée à finir ce chapitre avant de partir en vacance, soit avant demain enfin officiellement avant tantôt vu qu'on approche tout doucement de 1heure du matin !
> 
> Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que je m'excuse de ce retard, que non, nous n'abandonnons pour rien au monde cette traduction et que je suis un peu déçue de ma traduction enfin je la trouve moins bien, je l'ai un peu bâclée.
> 
> Encore mille excuses !
> 
> A en fait tant que j'y suis, si vous aimez aussi les Lily/James, j'écris une fic pour l'instant qui s'appelle « méfiez vous, les sorcières aussi savent sourire » c'est un univers alternatif et je poste plus souvent que pour la trad
> 
> Enfin j'arrête la lol vive la pub !
> 
> **Titou : **Bon hem… vous nous pardonnez ? Morri m'a envoyez le chapitre le 16 Juillet, et c'est seulement maintenant qu j'ai pu le relire et voue l'envoyez… Étant donné que j'avais pris des vacances et que j'ai préféré d'abord relire et réécrire le chapitre que j'avais écrit pour le poster plus rapidement, je n'ai pas pu vous le mettre avant…désolée…éè les fics qu'on écrit passe avant la traduction…mais nous n'abandonnerons certainement pas cette traduction, ne vous inquiétez pas ! je dois finir la traduction d'un chapitre de Promise Unbroken pour aider Fenice à finir plus vite cette histoire géniale, et après ça je traduis le prochain chapitre !
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez eu la patience d'attendre, et merci beaucoup si vous l'avez eu..
> 
> Encore désolées.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Et maintenant les RAR**
> 
> **Siryn**** : **Morri : Oh !!! Malheur ! Non nous n'arrêtons pas cette fic fais des yeux de chiens battus ce retard est entièrement de ma faute et j'en assume complètement la responsabilité mais sache qu'on arrête pas !
> 
> Contente que sa te plaise en espérant que tu aimes toujours
> 
> Titou : non non ne t'inquiète pas ! malgré nos autres obligations cette traduction n'est aps prête de s'arrêter ! o) j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas trop ? 'puppy eyes'
> 
> **Lisandra **: morri : contente qu'elle te plaise et bien voila le chapitre 4 !
> 
> Titou : _OI AUSSI J'AIME REMUS ! et grâce ( à cause ? ) à ce chapitre que j'adore j'ai décidé d'écrire une nouvelle fic sur lui. Vala. Bientôt on pourra plus surfer sur dans lire une fic sur Remus ! REMUS EN FORCE !_ Ca c'est bien !très belle motivation et super contente que ça t'ai motivée pour une nouvelle histoire ! Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi ! REMUS POWAAA !!! on va inonder de fics sur Remus..mouhahaha… (Eh ! on a déjà bien avanc ! 12 page de fics sur Remus, contre 6 quand je suis arrivée ! 'happy') contente que cette histoire te plaise et t'inspire ! o)
> 
> **Lily petite étoile** : morri : merci ! ben au départ pour tout te dire, moi, l'anglais sa fait que deux ans que j'en fais à l'école donc je ne suis vraiment pas très douée mais c'est pas très difficile à traduire, je t'assure
> 
> Et puis quand il s'agit de rémus je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui lol
> 
> Titou : Moi pareil ! pour les beaux yeux de Remus, que ne ferait-on pas ? hein ? Et ça n'est aps très difficile de traduire. Le plus difficile est de se relire pour que les phrases paraissent correctes et n'aient pas trop d'anglicismes… -p merci beaucoup pour la review !
> 
> **Pitite maraudeuse **: morri : quelle age elle a ? Euh bonne question regarde titou en fronçant les sourcils elle a quelle age Julianne ? Ralala je suis incorrigible
> 
> Titou : Je sais plus… pas loin d'une trentaine d'année. A peu près dix ans de moins que Remus je crois… Info à vérifier ! o)
> 
> **Mademoiselle Black **: morri : et bien merci à toi ! En effet les romances avec Rémus adulte sont très rare c'est trop dommage bave littéralement non mais quel gâchis vraiment lol
> 
> Contente que sa te plaise
> 
> Titou : Oui ce serait tellement bien si il pouvait y avoir d'autres fics sur Remus adultes romances bien…. 'sick' lol c'est pour ça qu'on a voulu traduire celle-l ! he he… 'bave' chanceuse la Jules… op
> 
> **M4r13 :** morri : alors la suite en anglais ? T'as bien aim ? Contente que la fic te plaise a ce point lol
> 
> T'inquiète pas nous aussi on aime rémus !
> 
> Titou : La suite t'a plu ? j'espère ! merci pour la ptite review la miss ! op
> 
> **Moonytoon **: morri : merci pour tous les compliments tu nous flattes rougis légèrement et ben comme tu peux le voir, en effet, Sirius est passé derrière le voile mais il en est revenu.
> 
> Ben vi, les fics de rémus sont très rare pour notre plus grand malheur !
> 
> Et vi en effet je passais mes exams à mon plus grand malheur !
> 
> Titou : Pour ta question sur Sirius, pour comprendre exactement comment l'auteur l'a fait revenir, elle a écrit toute une fic –que je n'ai pas lu- sur comment il revient du voile. C'est un préquel à cette fic. Mais comme il n'y avait pas vraiment de Remus dedans…lol En fait ils ont utilisé des cristal pour augmenter le pouvoir de certaines incantations ou un truc comme ça et maintenant il est à l'hôpital dans le coma !
> 
> Et au fait… tu n'updates plus ! 'regard accusateur' lol j'espère que tu mettras une suite bientôt, Maeve et Reus me manquent !
> 
> **Ranit's **: morri : ben merci c'est gentil d'être revenu mettre une review sa fait toujours plaisir
> 
> Pfff c'est quand même dommage qu'il y ai si peu de fics sur notre beau mumus ! soupire mais bon on se rattrape !
> 
> Titou : oui on essaie de rattraper comme on peut se retard flagrant dans les fics sur Remus en français…. 12 pages sur Remus en français contre plusieurs centaines en anglais ! 'sick' lol
> 
> **Alieonor** : morri : et bien en fait, je traduis un chapitre sur deux, donc c'était à mon tour de traduire pour le chapitre 4 et pour le 3 c'était au tour de titou ! Et pour Jules et ben jette un coup d'œil furtif à titou quel age elle a ? Euh bonne question ! À vrai dire, honte à moi, je n'ai pas lu les chapitres suivants donc j'apprends ce qu'il se passe au moment de traduire, je trouve ça plus chouette donc je t'avoue que j'en suis au même stade que toi c'est-à-dire que je n'en sais absolument rien !
> 
> Titou : Pour large, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, elle a entre 25 et 30 ans à peu près, si je me trompe pas ! o) et à quoi elle ressemble… aucune description précise, l'auteur a préféré rester dans le vague pour rendre le personnage plus large et ouvert, et qu'on puisse plus facilement s'y identifier… contente que ça te plaise !
> 
> **Sandrine Lupin** : morri : ben en fait pour le moment, il n'a pas très envie de lui révéler qui il est vraiment mais je suppose que par la suite…enfin je n'en sais rien mais bon ! lol !
> 
> Merci pour la review
> 
> Titou : bah il faut avoir vraiment très confiance en quelqu'un, et ne plus avoir le choix pour lui avouer, car sinon tu es en délit. Les sorciers n'ont pas le droit de parler de la magie aux moldus. Mais…lol j'espère que la suite te plait aussi !
> 
> **Misslily33** : morri : lol merci pour le compliment ! Sa fait plaisir de voir qu'autant de personnes aiment notre traduction ! T'es allé en Angleterre ouvre la bouche et écarquille les yeux woua ! C'était bien ? J'adorerais y aller !
> 
> Merci pour ta review
> 
> Titou : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! 'happy' so you've been to England ? Lucky! ;o) I'd love it... I hope you've enjoyed! ;-) Still thanks for reviewing!
> 
> **Gody** : morri : lol t'inquiète sa arrive à tout le monde de se tromper ! ben merci ! contente que sa te plaise
> 
> Titou :tout le monde peut s tromper !lol au fait, ça fait longtemps que t'a plus rien écrit sur Remus non ? Bisous à toi Gody la wonderful ! o)
> 
> **Ambre** : morri : désolé de t'avoir fait patienté autant de temps ! pas trop fâchée ? t'avais l'air vraiment impatiente d'avoir la suite ! mhhh quand à Jules et mumus et ben t'en sauras plus dans les chapitres à venir, n'empeche que mine de rien, leur histoire évolue !
> 
> Merci pour tous ces compliments
> 
> Titou : merci beaucoup ! o) j'espère que tu nous en veux pas trop pour l'attente ? éé c'est vrai que l'inspiration ça se commande pas (dommage d'ailleurs !lol) Bisous à toi zaussi et bonne chance pour tes fics !
> 
> **Coyotte** : morri : merci ! en effet les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long ! pas que sa me déplaise mais sa veut aussi dire plus de temps pour traduire !
> 
> Titou : voui c'est vrai que ça devient de plus en plus long… mais on garde courage !lol
> 
> **Remus-lunard** : morri : euh ! se met à genou et implore ton pardon je sais que tu attendais la suite mais elle a prit plus de temps que prévu ! en espérant que ça te plaise toujours !
> 
> Titou : oh lala… on a fait un peu fort je crois… la suite a mis du temps à venir ! éè j'espère que nous sommes pardonnées et que tu continueras à lire et reviewé cette histoire malgré tout ! Gros bisous !
>
>> **Morri **: ouf ! voila ! les RAR terminés v enfin pouvoir dormir ! enfin il est quand même 1h30 mine de rien sa prend tu temps de répondre aux reviews ! en esperant n'avoir oublié personne !
>> 
>> Gros bisous à tous et toutes et merci pour ces gentilles réviews !
>> 
>> On se voit au prochain chapitre !
>> 
>> **Titou : **J'espère que vous nous avez pardonné pour l'attente et que vous êtes quand même venus lire la suite…éè En totu cas je suis toujours aussi contente de pouvoir traduire cette histoire et j'espère que vous continuerez à prendre plaisir à la lire ! et encore merci à tous les revieweurs, traduire c'et quand même du boulot, alors MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Z'ETES LES MEILLEURS ! (après Remus cela va de soit…(a) lol)
>> 
>> Bisous !
>> 
>> Titou & Morri

****


End file.
